Unlikely Brothers
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Harry se retrouve dans le passé sur les marches de l'orphelinat Wool. Elevé dans la misère sordide de l'institut avec Tom Riddle, il a une attitude très différente vis-à-vis de la magie, Hogwarts, et des amitiés. dark!harry, brotp!tomarry
1. Avant Hogwarts

**Unlikely Brothers : Frères Invraisemblables**

 **PAR : Colubrina** _(ceci est une TRADUCTION)_

 _Ndt : Me revoilà, avec la traduction d'une superbe fanfiction, que j'adore absolument. J'ai la permission de la merveilleuse Colubrine, auteure, pour traduire son travail, et si vous le pouvez aller la checker sur tumblr, elle a le même pseudo, et elle est vraiment un rayon de soleil !_

 **1\. Avant Hogwarts**

Quand les Aurors et inspecteurs et membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent ils trouvèrent James et Lily Potter horriblement morts, Sirius Black qui riait avec l'hystérie des fous, et aucune trace de Voldemort.

C'est une vérité historique. Les journaux l'ont dit. Des gens y ont porté un toast, et au _Garçon qui a survécu_. L'horreur était terminée. Le monde magique pouvait passer à autre chose.

Ce que tous ceux qui étaient dans le secret décidèrent de cacher était que le bébé avait également disparu.

Ils questionnèrent Sirius Black. Ils tirèrent des souvenirs des murs de la maison. Ils étaient de talentueux sorciers, ces Aurors. Peu importe ce que tout le monde dit plus tard d'Albus Dumbledore, et Rita Skeeter publierait une biographie qui en disait long, personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était incommensurablement doué. Ils utilisèrent ces dons et ces talents pour découvrir ce qui s'était produit. Un jet de lumière verte avait frappé le bébé et il avait crié du braillement furieux du blessé, puis disparu.

Nul ne savait exactement que dire de ceci. Dumbledore décida d'informer en secret une poignée de personnes que le garçon était élevé par des parents Moldus et, puisque c'était un secret absolu, bientôt tout le monde fut au courant et peu après tout le monde oublia.

…

« Un autre ? »

Mrs Cole regardait la petite souris de fille se tenant dans son bureau. Elle essayait de ne pas montrer son irritation sur son visage, mais la journée avait déjà mal commencé. Trouver de l'argent pour nourrir et habiller tous les enfants abandonnés dans l'Orphelinat Wool devenait un défi toujours plus grand et il était difficile de voir une autre bouche hurlante comme une âme à nourrir et élever plutôt qu'une dépense non désirée.

Le visage de la fille se tordit en une tentative de sourire. « Au moins ç'ui-là n'est pas v'nu avec une maman mourante ? » offrit-elle. « Et c'est un mignon petit bout de chou. Cheveux sombres. Yeux verts lumineux. Sale marque sur son front, par contre. On dirait une brûlure, pauvre petite chose, et le nom _Harry_ est brodé dans sa couche. »

« Simplement abandonné sur le seuil d'entrée », dit Mrs Cole. « Pas même une note ou une couverture. » Elle pointa son doigt noueux à la fille comme si elle allait lui faire la leçon sur ce qu'elle pensait de ces mères mais elle baissa aussitôt la main et ne le fit pas. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. La femme qu'elle aimerait réprimander s'était enfuie, son petit enfant abandonné, et la fille en face d'elle ne voyait que trop les conséquences d'erreurs. Elle n'écarterait jamais les jambes pour un quelconque garçon aux belles promesses qui disparaîtrait dès qu'elle entraverait la création d'une honnête famille. Mrs. Cole passa aux considérations pratiques comme elle le faisait toujours. « Mets-le dans le même lit que le garçon Riddle. Nous manquons de place. »

Un hochement de tête, une révérence, et la fille était partie, la laissant à ses livres de comptes et à la recherche d'un moyen de tirer toujours plus du budget.

…

Les serpents s'étaient enroulés autour du poignet de Tom Riddle et bavardaient à propos du soleil et des souris comme les serpents le faisaient toujours. Harry l'ignorait, se reposant contre l'arbre, une main abritant ses yeux du soleil, et plissant les yeux pour regarder le reste des orphelins. Mrs Cole croyait fermement aux marches rapides et à l'activité physique et à de sain voyages en bord de mer. La plupart de ses charges ne protestaient pas. Il était plus facile de ne pas protester. « Elle vient par ici, » dit Harry.

« Vieille chauve-souris, » dit Tom.

« Il n'empêche. »

Tom siffla au serpent et il s'éloigna. Ce n'était pas de bon aloi d'être pris à être trop amical avec ces créatures. Mrs Cole ne les aimait pas, et elle en avait tué plus d'un à l'aide d'une pierre. Elle avait essayé de forcer Tom à le faire une fois et, quand il avait refusé, l'avait battu. « Créatures du Diable », avait-elle dit en maniant sa ceinture. Ils avaient été suffisamment intelligents pour cacher leur affinité depuis. Elle ne semblait pas être du type à être impressionné qu'ils puissent parler aux serpents, même si les serpents n'avaient que d'ennuyeux secrets.

« Vous deux, vous devez vous lever, » dit-elle. « Jouez un peu au football. Emplissez vos poumons d'un peu d'air frais. »

« Ma cheville me fait mal », dit Harry. Il sourit aussi mielleusement qu'il le pouvait. « Tom me tient compagnie. »

Mrs Cole souffla et croisa les bras. Elle n'était pas énervée à son encontre, cependant, donc il ne se raidit pas. Tom et lui étaient tous deux devenus adeptes à la lecture de l'humeur de la matrone et à ce moment précis elle était dans une période à se concerner inutilement d'autres personnes. « Amy et Dennis sont partis je ne sais où, et maintenant ça. »

« Nous pourrions aller les chercher, » dit Tom. Harry dut s'efforcer de ne pas montrer son incrédulité sur son visage. Dennis les appelait les anormaux, et était toujours prompt à un pied tendu pour les faire trébucher, ou à une fausse perte de balance qui avait pour résultat de les envoyer l'un ou l'autre contre des murs et des coins. Il était également prompt à s'excuser mais un sourire narquois ne quittait jamais son visage. Amy le suivait, l'acolyte prêt à le soutenir. Harry supposait qu'elle serait enceinte avant quinze ans.

Une petite poussée de Tom lui indiqua de jouer le jeu et il soupira mais le fit. Quand Tom avait des plans, il était plus simple d'aller dans son sens. « Peut-être une marche améliorerait ma cheville, » dit-il. « Une bonne marche pour la rétablir. »

Mrs Cole hocha la tête, toujours ravie d'avoir une solution. « Faites-donc ça, » dit-elle.

Elle était à peine hors de portée d'écoute quand Tom se leva, étira ses bras, et dit, « Ils sont dans une grotte un peu en contrebas de la falaise. »

« Le serpent te l'a dit ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, quelqu'un grimpe quelque part là-bas, » dit Tom. « C'est pour cela qu'il a quitté son rocher. »

Les serpents vivaient dans la peur de se faire marcher dessus. Harry supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. S'il était petit et au sol il serait anti-pieds aussi. Il ne se releva pas tout de suite, cependant. « Depuis quand allons-nous au secours de Dennis et Amy ? »

« Depuis que tu as un penchant à sauver les gens ? » suggéra Tom avec un sourire. « tu es l'incarnation de la vertu, Harry. »

C'était un tel mensonge qu'Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se contenta de lever les yeux sur le garçon se tenant au-dessus de lui et attendit la vérité. Ils avaient l'air d'être frères, parfois. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux sombres, quoique ceux de Tom soient toujours parfaitement coiffés et les siens en bataille. Ils avaient tous les deux des yeux frappants. Mais ce qui poussait la plupart des gens à les considérer comme une paire était la manière dont ils semblaient tous deux luire de quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Des choses se passaient mal autour d'eux. Les objets se cassaient. Les gens qui les insultaient finissaient par tomber en bas des escaliers tandis que les deux garçons étaient en sécurité sous l'oeil vigilant de la matrone. Tom pouvait le contrôler. Harry ne voulait pas s'en ennuyer. Travailler pour maîtriser ce qui les rendait différent n'était pas dans ses préoccupations. De son point de vue, ils étaient des anormaux dans un orphelinat pour les non désirés et tout ce dont il se souciait était qu'il avait un ami.

Être le seul anormal aurait été un enfer. Les gens comme Dennis chassait les anormaux et les anomalies et les rejetés et quand il y en avait deux, vous étiez plus en sécurité.

« Ou, » dit Tom d'une voix presque câline, « puisqu'ils sont seuls et que nous avons l apermission d'aller les chercher. Les grottes sont des endroits dangereux, tu sais. »

« Tu prévois de les tuer ? » demanda Harry. Il se leva et prétendit d'étirer sa cheville au cas om Mrs Cole les surveillait. « Parce que je ne préférerais pas. »

« Juste de les effrayer un peu », dit Tom. Sa prétendue cajolerie pour qu'Harry le joigne avait disparu, remplacée avec un plaisir arrogant pendant qu'il contemplait l'idée d'un Dennis Bishop isolé et vulnérable. « Peut-être essayer la chose sur quoi je travaillais l'autre nuit. »

« Sur une personne ? » Harry lança un regard à Tom. Le vieux tableau qu'il avait trouvé s'était brisé en une douzaine de fragments, sa destruction le résultat d'un front plissé et de Latin marmonné copié d'un vieil hymne Catholique.

« Peut-être, » dit Tom. « Ou peut-être juste la grotte. »

« Si cette chose s'effondre autour de nous, » commença Harry, mais Tom était déjà en route et, avec un soupir, il le suivit.

…

Les murs de la grotte ne s 'effondrèrent pas. Ils trouvèrent la paire explorant joyeusement le lac souterrain, et Tom s'appuya contre le mur et sourit d'une manière qui n'aurait pas dû effrayer tous ceux qui le voyait. On aurait dit un chat avec une patte sur une souris blessée. Il avait l'expression – supposait Harry – d'un garçon riche un matin de Noël quand il avait découvert une chambre emplie de présents emballés dans du papier de couleur plutôt qu'une sombre leçon sur la frugalité et une boîte avec quelque chose de pratique et gris. Il avait l'air excité.

« Eh bien, » dit-il. « regardez qui s'est perdu. »

« Dégage, Riddle, » dit Dennis. « Personne ne t'a invité. »

« Perdant, » intervint Amy. « Personne ne veut que tu sois là. Aucun de vous deux. »

« Anormaux, tous les deux, » dit Dennis.

Le sourire de Tom se fit plus brillant, découvrant plus de dents, et plus satisfait encore. Il agita les bras avec une théâtralité complètement inutile et Harry soupira alors mêmes que Dennis agrippait son propre bras et fermait la bouche qu'il avait ouverte. Tom fit un autre mouvement, et cette fois Deenis se plia en deux, visage crispé. « Qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda Tom.

« Anormaux, » réussit à haleter Dennis avant que quoi que ce soit que Tom lui fasse ne le frappe à nouveau et qu'il ne tombe à genoux en poussant un horrible gémissement plaintif.

« Arrête ça, » dit Amy. Sa voix tremblait d'une combinaison de peur et de colère. Avait-elle vraiment cru qu'elle serait capable de s'en prendre à eux pour toujours, sans conséquence ? Avait-elle manqué la manière dont les plus faibles agresseurs avaient trébuché sur le vide ou développé des furoncles ou étaient simplement tombés malades ? Sa réaction suggérait à présent qu'elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi. La façon dont elle ramassa une pierre et s'avança vers Tom suggérait qu'elle n'était pas l'étoile la plus lumineuse du ciel. Tom tira un autre son empli de douleur de Dennis et elle lança la pierre.

Qui frappa Tom.

Elle n'était pas intelligente, mais elle avait toujours été bonne dans les jeux, et elle visait bien. Tom grogna de surprise et d'un peu de douleur à l'impact, et elle brisa suffisamment sa concentration pour que Dennis se relève et se précipite en avant. Il eut ses mains autour du cou de Tom presque instantanément et Harry pouvait sentir la montée sauvage en lui qui présageait toujours le chaos. Amy hurla presque aussitôt et Dennis s'écarta de Tom. Tous deux commencèrent à essuyer leurs peaux avec des mouvements frénétiques, désespérés.

Tom se redressa et brossa ses vêtements comme s'il était un aristocrate plutôt qu'un orphelin vêtu de seconde-main pris dans les collectes des églises. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'sais pas, » dit-il. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait jamais. Il ne s'en souciant pas non plus. Ils s'en étaient pris à Tom et pour lui méritaient donc ce qui leur était arrivé. Il ne cherchait pas les ennuies, mais si les ennuis persistaient à venir à son encontre, ainsi soit-il.

Tom plissa les yeux à la paire. La lumière dans la grotte n'était pas très bonne et bien qu'il était clair qu'ils se frottaient tous deux la peau, presque hystériques, la raison n'était pas apparente. « Je suppose que nous les ramenons à Mrs Cole, » dit-il. Il s'accroupit et attrapa le menton d'Amy, la forçant à le regarder. Elle essaya de s'éloigner mais il se contenta de raffermir sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de cette douleur également. « Je peux le rendre pire, » dit-il. « Et si tu le racontes, je le ferai. Je trouverai ce qu'Harry à fait et tu le sentiras toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce que tu partes. »

«Fais que ça s'arrête », dit-elle. _Supplia_ -t-elle. Le ton suppliant fit quelque chose de cruel aux yeux de Tom, mais il la jeta seulement à terre et lui donna un coup de pied alors qu'elle gisait.

« Non, » dit-il.

C'était terminé avant qu'ils n'atteignent le haut de la falaise, après avoir trouvé leur chemin hors de la grotte. « Des fourmis, je pense », dit Harry à Mrs Cole en lieu d'explication quand elle fronça les sourcils à la paire en pleurs. « Ou une sorte d'insecte. »

« Des piqûres, » murmura Dennis. « Partout. »

« Ça vous apprendra à vous éloigner, » dit Mrs Cole. « Vous êtes assez âgés pour être plus malins. »

…

Harry ne faisait pas confiance à l'homme qui était arrivé à l'orphelinat. La plupart des gens qui cherchaient à adopter des enfants ne s'embarrassaient pas à cacher que ce qu'ils voulaient réellement était des serviteurs non payés. Cet homme semblait différent et différent, d'après son expérience, était mauvais. Il s'habillait différemment aussi, dans un manteau trop large qui ne tombait pas correctement sur ses épaules, comme s'il avait il avait mis un costume sans trop savoir s'il lui était adapté, et sa barbe était trop longue et trop sauvage pour appartenir à un anglais comme il faut.

Et il voulait rencontrer Tom seul.

Harry et Tom ne _faisaient pas_ de 'seul'. Depuis qu'ils avaient été lâchés dans le même berceau ils étaient restés l'un au côtés de l'autre, et Tom semblait aussi méfiant d'être emmené dans une pièce privée avec cet homme que l'était Harry de le laisser y aller.

Certaines personnes voulaient des enfants orphelins sans amis ni famille pour s'inquiéter d'eux en tant que serviteurs.

Certaines personnes voulaient ces enfants pour autre chose, et ni Harry ni Tom n'étaient suffisamment naïfs pour penser le meilleur du monde d'étrangers.

« Il dit qu'il a une bourse d'études pour toi pour une quelconque école privée de luxe en Écosse, » dit Mrs Cole impatiemment. « Vas-y maintenant. »

Tom ne fit que croiser les bras et lança un regard noir à ce Dumbledore sans bouger et, avec un bruit de frustration Mrs Cole s'en alla d'un pas brusque, laissant Harry dans la pièce. Dumbledore semblait un peu déconcerté par l'entière situation, mais dit, une fois que la matrone fut partie, « Vois-tu, Tom, tu es un sorcier. »

Tom plissa les yeux. « Je suis un quoi ? » demanda t-il avec une incrédulité polie. « êtes-vous fou ? » Mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il mettait déjà en relation le mot sorcier avec tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire et avait atteint la logique, inévitable conclusion. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait d'autres gens comme eux, des gens qui _étaient au courant_.

Des gens qui les avaient laissés pourrir ici.

Dumbledore se lança dans une explication sur cette école, nommée Hogwarts, et qu'il y avait des règles, et des fonds pour qu'il achète des affaires, et que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas sorciers ne pouvaient être mis au courant. Il continua un certain temps avant que Tom ne le coupe, ne se souciant pas d'être poli. « Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne mentez pas ? »

Dumbledore agita une main et l'armoire pris feu.

Tom regarda Harry.

« Comprends bien, » dit Dumbledore, « J'ai été tolérant, mais ton ami ne peut pas venir à Hogwarts, et je devrai lui faire oublier cette conversation. »

« Je n'y vais pas sans Harry, » dit platement Tom.

Le sourire de Dumbledore se tendit imperceptiblement, mais il était clair qu'il avait eu des variations de cette discussion maintes fois. Les enfants insistaient sans doute souvent qu'ils ne viendraient pas sans leur meilleur ami, leur frère, leur cousin. Quand tout était dit, ils devaient sûrement tous y aller. Qui refuserait une école de magie ? « Les Molds ne peuvent même pas voir Hogwarts, Tom, » dit-il. « Je ne chercher pas à être cruel. Harry ne pourra pas même voir le bâtiment, encore moins y étudier. »

« Moldus ? » demanda Harry.

« Les personnes non-magiques, » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Harry est magique, » dit Tom. « Si je le suis, il l'est aussi. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent. « Je suis certain que tu aimerais que ça soit vrai, » dit-il, « mais cela ne l'est pas. Chaque fois qu'un bébé magique naît en Grande-Bretagne, son nom est écrit sur un parchemin à Hogwarts. Tom Riddle est juste là, sur la liste, et l'a été depuis le 31 Décembre 1926. Il n'y a aucun Harry né autour de cette date. »

Tom haussa les épaules mais sa bouche se pinça. « Alors votre liste est erronée. »

« Tom, » commença Dumbledore.

« Peut-être que son vrai no n'est pas Harry, » dit Tom. « On l'appelle seulement comme ça à cause des langes. »

Dumbledore lança un regard à Harry qui haussa les épaules. « C'était sans doute des seconde-main, » dit-il, « mais quelqu'un avait brodé le nom 'Harry' sur les langes dans lesquelles j'ai été balancé ici. » Il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit qui laisserait un bébé sur des marches d'entrée dans le milieu de la nuit était du type à s'en soucier suffisamment pour broder le nom de son enfant dans quoique ce soit. Sa mère ne s'était pas soucié de lui. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait de la vie. Ça et qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Tom. « Harry Doe, à votre service », dit-il avec une amère ironie. Il n'avait même pas de nom de famille à lui, juste un nom de remplacement.

« Harry peut parler aux serpents lui aussi, » dit Tom. « Et quand il s'énerve - »

« Quand quelqu'un te menace, tu veux dire. »

« - il peut leur faire du mal. »

L'étincelle quitta les yeux de Dumbledore. « Parler aux serpents ? » demanda t-il. « Aussi ? »

« Ce n'est pas normal pour les gens comme nous ? » demanda Tom.

« C'est un… don inusuel, » esquiva Dumbledore. « Souvent mal interprété . » Il se lança dans une leçon sur le fait de blesser les gens, et comment cela n'était pas autorisé, et comment s'ils le faisaient il seraient promptement renvoyés d'Hogwarts. Tom et Harry échangèrent un regard. La conversation avait évolué de l'idée que seul Tom irait à cet école au fait qu' « ils » devraient faire attention à leur comportement. C'était suffisant. Quand ils lui eurent enfin serré la main et promis avec toute la sincérité qu'ils le pouvaient qu'ils seraient des enfants sages et qu'ils n'iraient jamais jamais à l'encontre des règles et bon sang, ils étaient tellement contents d'aller à cette école, la bouche d'Harry avait commencé à être douloureuse de forcer un sourire.

Tom jouait avec la bourse pleine d'argent que l'homme avait laissé, et la liste de choses qu'ils devaient acheter. Baguettes. Livres. Chaudrons. Puis un train magique pour une école magique. S'ils n'avaient pas passés des années à forcer des choses à se produire, ils penseraient tous deux qu'ils venaient de passer une heure avec un fou. L'air de rage qui brûlait tout bas dans les yeux de Tom aurait effrayé n'importe lequel des autres orphelins. Harry ne fit que le pousser d'un pied. « T'es en colère ? » demanda-t-il. Il savait qu'il l'était. Il était si énervé qu'il était surpris que l'armoire ne se soit pas enflammée une nouvelle fois.

« Ils nous ont laissés ici, » dit Tom. « Tu as entendu le vieil homme. Ils savaient que j'étais ici depuis ma naissance et ils n'ont rien fait. Mrs Cole. Dennis. Pas assez de nourriture. Jamais rien de neuf. Ils peuvent brûler pour ce que j'en ai à faire. »

« Au moins tu es sur leur fichue liste, » dit Harry.

« Leur liste peut aller se faire voir, » dit Tom. Il prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne, un geste surprenant et inusuel de solidarité. « Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. »

* * *

 _Ndt : vous avez aimé ? Une petite review ? A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	2. Cérémonie d'entrée et nouveaux amis

**2\. The Sorting and the New 'Friends'** : La cérémonie d'entrée et les nouveaux 'amis'

Le faiseur de baguettes leur lança un regard étrange quand ils essayèrent leur baguettes. Tom trouva la sienne aussitôt et agita la bâton de bois d'if en l'air avec un satisfaisant frémissement. « Vous ne serez pas un utilisateur de magie timide, » dit Garrick Ollivander alors que Tom faisait jaillir des étincelles. « Les gens qui sont attirés par l'if ne le sont jamais. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry. « D'ardents protecteurs, d'autre part. »

« Harry n'a pas besoin de protection, » dit Tom avec une dédaigneuse torsion des lèvres. Il n'aimait pas ce faiseur de baguettes avec ses regards appuyés et son attitude qui semblait affirmer sa connaissance de noirs secrets. Le magasin sentait la poussière posée sur la poussière, et les choses oubliées depuis longtemps. Tom voulait déterrer chaque chose cachée et l'apprendre. Il voulait emplir la moelle même de ses os avec la magie qui sifflait et palpitait sous chaque ombre. Il ne voulait pas écouter des marmonnement sur le fait qu'Harry puisse être un client difficile. Il n'aimait pas les suggestions de la faiblesse d'Harry. Aucun de ses amis ne saurait jamais être décrié ainsi.

Harry pouvait ne pas avoir besoin de protection, mais Olivander avait raison, il eut besoin de bien plus de temps pour trouver sa propre baguette. Bâton après bâton crachotait et mourrait dans ses mains jusqu'à ce que tous les trois commencent à devenir nerveux. Enfin, Ollivander descendit une boîte et la tendit avec un de ses profonds froncement de sourcils. Tom voulait effacer cet air de son visage et laisser une traînée de sang derrière lui.

Que cette baguette fonctionne finalement n'y changeait rien.

Harry sourit, cependant, et une traînée de brillantes étincelles illumina l'air. « Je pense que c'est celle-là, » dit-il. « Elle semble juste. »

« Intéressant, » dit Ollivander.

Tom regarda l'étiquette de la boîte : houx/phénix. « Qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant à propos du phénix ? », demanda t-il. « La mienne était du phoenix. »

« Je connais chaque baguette dans mon magasin, » commença l'homme et Tom plissa les yeux. Il détestait quand les donneurs de leçons commençaient avec cet air impassible qui laissait tout le monde savoir qu'ils se pensaient ô combien importants. Cet homme savait-il que tout le monde saignait de la même manière ? « Le phénix qui a donné sa plume à cette baguette n'en a donné qu'une seule autre. Celle dans votre baguette. »

« On se correspond, » dit Harry avec une joie apparente. Il agita sa main vers Tom et les petites étincelles apparurent de nouveau.

« En effet, » dit Tom. Il aimait cette confirmation qu'ils devaient être ensemble, et réussit même à forcer un sourire à l'intention d'Ollivander tandis qu'il sortait des pièces du sac que Dumbledore lui avait donné et payait la note. Il n'y en restait plus beaucoup quand il eut fini, mais ils avaient gardé les baguettes pour la fin et avaient déjà livres et robes enfouis dans des sacs et leurs chaudrons donc à partir de là tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était aller à la gare et fuir Londres et Wool et Mrs Cole.

Harry se chargea de sa lourde pile d'affaires et regarda à travers la fenêtre du magasin. d'autres familles se déplaçaient dans la rue, robes se balançant, des enfants tenus par la main. Cela semblait irréel. C'était tous les contes de fée devenus réalité avec des chapeaux pointus et un vrai gobelin qui avançait en se dandinant et deux hommes se disputant bruyamment à propos de quelque chose appelé Quidditch. Une équipe avait triché, l'un affirmait, en utilisant des Veela pour enchanter leurs opposants.

« C'est magique, » dit Harry. Il avait été frappé d'une crainte révérencielle au moment où ils étaient entrés dans l'avenue enchantée.

« Ça l'est, » agréa Tom. Il ne voulait pas dire là où Ollivander pouvait l'entendre qu'il avait lu de nombreux contes de fées et savait que la magie n'était pas seulement des licornes et des étincelles. En fait, ce n'était généralement pas joli du tout. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle des personnes avaient inventés d'innombrables charmes pour éloigner la magie. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les gens craignaient les sorcières. Il finit par dire, « Ça l'est vraiment, » tandis qu'il attrapait sa propre lourde charge et ouvrait la porte de la hanche. « Train ? »

« Train, » agréa Harry.

…

Tom maintint un sourire légèrement mielleux sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé la plateforme, soient montés sur le train, soient arrivés en Ecosse, rament à travers le lac. Le château était imposant, les lumières vacillaient, et l'air lui-même avait goût de tout ce qu'il voulait. Cet endroit avait du pouvoir et du prestige. Dumbledore, mains croisées devant lui, observait assis les étudiant de Première Années qui étaient menés à l'intérieur. Une sorcière avec un haut chapeau les informa des règles et des Maisons et Tom étudia la verrue sur son menton et la manière dont elle envoyait sa tête vers l'avant comme un pigeon se dandinant dans les rues de Londres. Elle n'était pas même aussi dangereuse que Mrs Cole, magique ou non. Qui plus est, son explication du système de Maisons semblait lamentablement insuffisante. Peut-être que les gamins arrogants autour de lui, ceux qui avaient grandis avec des parents et suffisamment de nourriture, croyait ce genre d'inepties que votre Maison était votre famille. Un garçon qui avait grandi avec des chambres partagées et les brutales hiérarchies d'une institution ne pouvait pas être tout à fait aussi naïf. Dans chaque groupe ils y avait des attaquants et des attaqués.

Lui et Harry se tinrent debout tandis que les étudiants était appelé un par un, alphabétiquement, par nom de famille, à se percher sur un tabouret et poser le vieux Choixpeau sur leurs têtes. Quand 'D' vint et passa sans qu'Harry soit appelé pour son tour, Tom fronça les sourcils.

Malfoy, Abraxas alla à Slytherin.

Nott, Thoros alla à Slytherin.

Quand ce fut son tour, le Choixpeau ne toucha pas même sa tête avant d'annoncer, « Slytherin » également et il descendit d'un saut du tabouret et traversa le Hall, soudainement beaucoup plus large qu'il ne l'avait semblé quand il se tenait dans la masse de Premières Années attendant leur tour près de la porte d'entrée, et se glissa sur le banc de la table des Slytherin. Malfoy hocha la tête dans sa direction en un geste vif essayant d'être plein de confiance et n'y arrivant pas, et Tom hocha la tête en retour avant de se tourner pour observer le reste du tri se dérouler.

Un par un, les étudiants furent appelés, et un par un placés, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Harry. « Harry » dit le professeur tenant le chapeau. Elle semblait troublée de n'avoir aucun nom de famille à appeler, et ses yeux louchèrent encore plus et sa tête s'agita tandis qu'elle lançait un regard noir au petit garçon qui grimpa sur le tabouret.

Tom se demanda si la hauteur du tabouret était choisie. L'école voulait-elle qu'ils se sentent petit et maladroits lors de leur première, toute première introduction à cet endroit ?

Harry attendit simplement qu'elle pose le chapeau sur sa tête, et Tom tenta de ne pas retenir sa respiration. Effectivement cela prenait plus de temps que pour les autres étudiants, mais juste alors qu'il commençait à prendre peur que le chapeau annonce que celui-ci n'avait de place nulle part, il appela « Mieux vaut être Slytherin », et Harry glissa du tabouret et s'avança pour le rejoindre.

« Presque un Chapeauflou, » dit Nott quand harry s'assit en face de lui. Il avait une légère moue méprisante sur son visage trop fin pour être beau. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de nom ? »

« Il a un nom, » dit Tom d'une voix basse.

Harry pencha seulement la tête sur le côté et regarda Nott avec la même expression vide et froide qu'il avait utilisée avec Dennis. « Je suis orphelin, » dit-il. « Je n'avais pas de papiers. »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas de nom de famille ? » demanda Malfoy.

Tom se dit que cela aurait déjà dû être évident pour tout le monde, et il pouvait sentir son dos se raidir alors qu'il se préparait à se battre, mais Harry ne fit que hausser les épaules et se servit un peu de nourriture de celle qui était disposée au centre de la table. « Tu as remarqué ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-il. « Tu dois être l'intelligent du lot. »

« Je suis un Malfoy, » dit-il avec une arrogante fierté.

Harry se tourna vers Tom. « Il a des papiers, » dit-il en un bruyant chuchotement. Nott ricana et, quand Malfoy lui lança un regard noir, le couvrit d'une toux.

Tom sentit un sourire tirer ses lèvres vers le haut. Cela pourrait être amusant. « Est-ce tout ce que tu as ? » demanda t-il. Malfoy rougit violemment. Sa peau était si pâle, et ses cheveux presque blancs, et la couleur tachait sa peau sans merci. « je veux dire, c'est bien, je suppose. Si tout ce que tu as à offrir est ton nom de famille alors tu devrais en être fier. » Il attrapa les pinces et toucha un plateau de roulés. Il y avait beaucoup de nourriture ici.

« C'est une famille ancienne, » dit Malfoy.

« J'en suis certain, » dit Tom. « Ça doit être dur, cela dit. »

« Ouais, » agréa Harry.

« Ce n'est pas _dur_ d'être un Malfoy, » dit le garçon. Sa voix était devenue juste assez puissante pour que les filles qui avaient été placées dans cette Maison l'entendent et elles se tournèrent vers eux avec curiosité. Son visage était devenu plus rouge encore sous leurs regards et Tom garda ses yeux fixés sur ceux, paniqués, d'Abraxas. C'était fantastique. C'était encore mieux que faire pleurer Dennis et Amy.

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Tom. « C'est simplement que… tu ne sauras jamais vraiment, non ? »

« Savoir quoi ? » Ce fut Nott qui demanda, et Tom soupçonna que son nom de famille était tout aussi illustre. Il fallait qu'il trouve un livre qui listait et expliquait toutes ces familles magiques. Mrs Cole avait une copie du _Burke's Peerage_ et elle l'étudiait comme si en mémorisant les dates de naissance de la noblesse elle pourrait se transformer elle-même en une lady. Il aurait parié que ces sorciers snobs avaient quelque chose de similaire. Les gens adoraient aspirer à rejoindre leur classe supérieure.

« Tu ne sauras jamais si les gens t'apprécient pour qui tu es, ou parce que tu es un _Malfoy_ , » dit Harry. Il réussit à tordre le nom en quelque chose d'infortuné comme un strabisme ou un bégaiement. Dans sa bouche _Malfoy_ devenait quelque chose que les gens ne sauraient être assez gauches pour mentionner, mais utiliseraient comme le critère par lequel ils vous mesureraient et vous excuseraient. Il devenait un handicap.

« As-tu vraiment la moindre valeur, » dit Tom, « ou te dit-on que tu en as à cause de ton nom de famille. » Il haussa les épaules. Le directeur avait commencé un fastidieux discours leur souhaitant à tous la bienvenue à un nouveau trimestre, et il prétendit prêter son attention à l'homme. Il s'assura de ne pas regarder directement Dumbledore, bien qu'il puisse sentir l'homme les regarder et lui et Harry avec cette inquiétude troublée, faussement paternelle.

Le dîner vint et passa, et les discours, et les admonestations d'être au meilleur de leur comportement cette année et d'appliquer leur esprits aux tâches qui les attendaient. Un homme jovial avec un veston vert qui formait un renflement au-dessus d'une vie entière d'indulgences rejoint les étudiants de Slytherin tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de leur dortoir.

« Malfoy, eh ? » dit-il en serrant l'épaule du garçon d'une main. « Je suis Horace Slughorn, votre Chef de Maison. Heureux de vous avoir ici. Votre nom de famille vous précède. Nous attendrons de grandes chose de vous, mon garçon. De grandes choses. »

Malfoy lança un regard furtif à Tom et Harry. Tom se contenta de lui sourire et il détourna les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissant. « Merci, monsieur, » dit-il à Slughorn. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Il ne semblait absolument pas heureux.

…

La chambre était outrageuse. Malgré les fauteuils en cuir et le mur de verre qui donnait sur le lac sombre dans le chambre commune des Slytherin, malgré les quantités astronomiques de nourriture au dîner, malgré tout le bois massif sur chaque mur qu'ils avaient dépassés, Tom n'avait pas complètement cru combien cette école de sorcellerie était riche jusqu'à ce qu'il voie sa chambre.

Quatre lits, chacun à baldaquins atteignant le plafond, chacun avec de lourds rideaux verts que l'on pouvait tirer autour de soi pour créer un sentiment d'intimité. Il parcourut d'une main les pieds de lits sculptés, prenant soin de ne pas révéler combien il était admiratif. L'orphelinat avait eu trois chambres à coucher, une pour les enfants assez jeunes pour être encore dans un berceau, une pour les filles, une pour les garçons. Il avait passé chaque nuit dont il se souvenait dans un lit étroit qui se tenait en face d'une rangée identique de lits étroits. Leurs matelas fins se cachait sous de fines couvertures. Les armatures en métal peintes s'écaillaient sur le sol. Pas ici. Personne n'avait jamais souillé ce bois avec de la peinture. On pouvait s'enfoncer dans ces lits. Il espérait qu'il arriverait à dormir sur quelque chose d'aussi différent.

« Ugh, » dit Nott en donnant un coup de pied la malle posée au pied d'un des lits. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne refont pas ces chambres pour en faire des une personne. »

« Partager forge le caractère, supposément. » dit Malfoy. Il ne semblait pas vouloir forger son caractère.

Harry trouva le lit qui lui avait été assigné et joua avec la lourde couverture. Une cheminée se trouvait sur un mur, et, bien que la grille soit sombre, elle promettait que la chambre ne serait jamais froide. À Londres, ils avaient dormi tout habillés en hiver, essayant de fuir le froid. Lui et Harry n'étaient pas les seuls garçons qui étaient allés se coucher ensemble, espérant que partager leur chaleur corporelle les aiderait à dormir. « Ça sera intéressant, » dit-il. « Mieux que la primaire, au moins. »

« Tu es allé dans une école ? » demanda Nott. Tom était sur le point de lui rentrer dedans pour expliquer que oui, même les orphelins étaient envoyés à l'école dans la Bretagne moderne quand il réalisa que l'autre garçon semblait plus envieux que suffisant. « Avec d'autres enfants ? »

« Pas vous ? » demanda Harry.

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Les sorciers ne le font pas, » dit-il. « Ce sont des gouvernantes. »

« Et ceux qui ne peuvent pas payer une gouvernante ? » demanda Tom. Il était possible que tous les sorciers soient aussi riches que ces deux-là, mais ça semblait peu probable. Quelqu'un devait bien grandir pour être cette gouvernante et allumer ces feux et faire la nourriture qu'ils avaient eu au dîner.

Nott et Malfoy parurent tous deux brièvement confus, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais considéré comment les autres vivaient. « Leurs mères, peut-être ? » finit par dire Nott. C'était à demi une question. « Est-ce que c'est important ? Nous sommes là maintenant. »

« Des classes magiques, » dit Tom. Il avait déjà vérifié que leur emploi du temps ne comportait pas de mathématiques. Il ne comprenait pas beaucoup de choses. Les sorciers semblaient être ignorants de l'histoire, la dissertation, et la rhétorique. C'était tout à fait étrange. « Bien que je suppose que vous deux serez plus avancés que nous grâce à vos gouvernantes et autre. »

Malfoy secoua la tête. « On ne peut pas faire de magie avant de venir à Hogwarts, » dit-il. « C'est contre les règles. »

« Les règles ? » demanda Harry. « Vous pouvez faire de la magie et vous vous souciez des _règles_? »

« Eh bien, » dit Nott, « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait trouver une baguette tout seul. »

« Alors faites-le sans baguette, » dit Tom. Il réalisa seulement qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'étrange quand les deux garçons le fixèrent. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis à nouveau lui, et leurs bouches étaient béantes.

« C'est contre les règles aussi ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, » dit Malfoy, le mot étiré en une longue phrase à lui seul.

« La magie accidentelle n'est pas si impressionnante, » dit Nott. « Tout le monde en fait, enfant. »

A présent ce furent Tom et Harry qui échangèrent des regards. Harry tendit le bras dans sa malle, farfouilla, et trouva une vieille Bible que Mrs Cole avait insisté qu'ils prennent avec eux. Il la tint là, droite, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy et Nott le regardent, puis la déchira en mille morceaux avec une phrase murmurée et une poussée contrôlée de sa volonté. Le papier se déchira seul en poussière qui explosa, la couverture produisant un bruyant crissement tandis qu'elle se réduisant en bandes de carton noir. Les garçons se détournèrent instinctivement, mains se levant pour protéger leurs yeux.

« Ce n'est pas accidentel, » dit doucement Tom dans leur silence choqué.

« Merde, » souffla Nott, aussi impressionné qu'effrayé. « Juste… merde. »

Tom manqua se lécher lèvres d'anticipation à combien cela allait bien se dérouler. Il était finalement à la maison, où il n'était pas anormal et où ils appréciaient son brio. Il ne pouvait que difficilement attendre les classes.


	3. Classes et Quidditch

**3\. Classes & Quidditch**

Harry aimait les Potions. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, particulièrement quand il leur fut dit de ranger leurs baguettes, mais le professeur flattait Malfoy, ce qui était amusant à regarder, et affirma à Nott qu'il aimait fort bien le livre que le « Vieux Aigri » avait écrit. Tous deux s'étaient recroquevillés sous les éloges à leurs familles, et Nott avait réussi un, « J'espère exceller par mes propres mérites, monsieur, » qui lui avait valu une résonnant claque amicale sur l'épaule et l'exhortation qu'il était un bon garçon.

Tom leva la main après l'explication de la préparation des ingrédients basiques et demanda une question meneuse qui permit au Professeur Slughorn de s'étendre sur la question pendant une durée presque lassante. Harry fronça les sourcils à son ami. Quand Tom aperçut le regard il se contenta de sourire avant de retourner toute son attention à la leçon. Harry contrôla son sourire quand il réalisa ce qui se passait. La comédie de flatteur de Tom n'avait jamais tout à fait fonctionné sur Mrs Cole. Elle avait élevé un peu trop d'enfants troublés pour ne pas reconnaître une manipulation évidente quand elle la voyait, du moins la plupart du temps, mais cet endroit semblait empli de choix plus faciles. Il parierait la moitié de leurs fonds restants que Tom aurait ce vieil ennuyeux lui mangeant dans la main d'ici à Noël.

La Transfiguration fut moins amusante. Tom garda la bouche fermée, et Harry suivit sa direction, et ça n'avait aucune importance. Avant que la classe ne commence ils avaient discuté avec Nott et Malfoy, partageant des histoires de transfiguration qui s'étaient horriblement mal passées. Les deux sorciers avaient une flopée d'histoires, probablement des contes de bonnes femmes, à propose de personnes qui avaient accidentellement bu des potions mélangées de poils d'animaux et étaient devenus des hybrides mi-chat ou mi-rat ou des personnes qui étaient restés si longtemps dans une forme d'animagus qu'ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient humains. Dumbledore se glissa dans la pièce si silencieusement qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas et il s'éclaircit la gorge, et tous les jeunes élèves s'écartèrent les uns des autres comme s'ils s'étaient fait prendre en train de faire quelque chose de mal.

« J'ose espérer que vous ne remplissez pas vos têtes avec le genre d'histoires outrageuses imprimées au dos des pages du _Daily Prophet_ , » dit-il en penchant la tête avec sérieux. « Ce genre de partage de rumeurs salaces mène à la peur et l'intolérance. »

« Qui veut être tolérant envers les loups-garous ? » murmura Malfoy à voix basse à Tom et Harry. « Ce serait comme nous demander d'être tolérants envers les Nés-Moldus. »

Dumbledore fixa son regard ferme sur eux, et ils se turent tous. La classe commença avec une explication raisonnablement convaincante de la transfiguration et de ce qu'ils pouvaient s'attendre à faire durant ce trimestre, mais tout du long Harry pouvait sentir les yeux du professeur sur lui, inquiets et vigilants tour à tour. Tom ne parviendrait pas à charmer celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Né-Moldu ? » demanda t-il plus tard tandis qu'ils serpentaient à travers les couloirs sur le chemin de retour aux donjons et à leur chambre.

« Peut-être toi, » dit Malfoy. Les mots semblaient méchants, et les doigts d'Harry le démangeaient de former un poing. Même sans savoir ce que le terme signifiant, il savait que c'était insultant.

Nott, cependant, secoua la tête. « Avec la façon dont Riddle fait de la magie ? Peu probable. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Tom.

« Un sorcier avec deux parents Moldus, » dit Nott. « Comme avoir un chat qui donnerait naissance à un humain. Ils ne sont pas naturels. »

« Vous êtes probablement des Sang-Mêlés » dit Malfoy. Harry ne pouvait dire si c'était une concession ou du mépris. Il doutait que Malfoy en soit lui-même certain. « Un parent Moldu, une vraie personne comme parent. »

« J'ai l'impression que ça expliquerait pourquoi tu as été laissé dans un quelconque orphelinat sans nom, » dit Nott. Il paraissait si sûr de lui-même, satisfait d'avoir dénoué un problème qui l'avait ennuyé. « Tu as fait de la magie et a effrayé ta mère ou ton père Moldu. Tout le monde sait que les Moldus ne se soucient pas de leurs enfants. Ma gouvernante m'a dit qu'ils avaient même eu l'habitude de manger des bébé, d'utiliser leur sang dans du pain et autres. »

La bouche de Tom se tordit avec mépris à l'idée, et Harry dut se retenir de rire. Ces deux-là n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait hors de leur petit monde. « Ta gouvernante ne savait rien du tout, » dit Tom. « Les Moldus ne mangent pas des bébés comme ça. »

« Les abandonner, cela dit, » dit Malfoy. « Ça reste plutôt horrible. »

L'estomac d'Harry se tordit parce qu'il ne pouvait pas réfuter ça.

« Dumbledore dit-il que vous devriez aimer les Moldus et tout ça ? » demanda Tom. Les mots étaient trop casuels mais ni Nott ni Malfoy ne réalisèrent qu'il cherchait des réponses qui importaient réellement. Harry continua à marcher tandis que Malfoy émettait un méchant rire.

« Ouais », dit-il, « Les Moldus et les loup-garous et même les elfes de maison. Il est toujours à dire que 'tout le monde doit être gentil', mais avant il était ami avec Grindelwald, c'est ce que dit mon père, donc il est carrément hypocrite. »

« Grindelwald ? » demanda Tom.

« Un taré sur le continent, » dit Nott. « Il y a des articles parfois dans le _Prophet_. »

« Huh, » dit Tom, et ce fut la fin de ça.

…

Mieux encore que les Potions, cependant, était le vol. Ils s'alignèrent, toutes les premières années à la fois, sur le stade de Quidditch, un élève avec un balai. Tom regardait le balai avec un dédain à peine caché mais il vola dans les mains d'Harry avec l'enthousiasme joyeux d'un chiot et une fois qu'il y fut il semblait y être à sa place. Il s'agrippa au manche de bois, n'écoutant qu'à peine la leçon sur les réflexes de sécurité du professeur au visage sombre et attendit que tout le monde soit capable de contrôler son balai. Attendre d'autres gens l'ennuyait, particulièrement quand le balai dans ses mains s'agitait avec l'impatience d'être libéré.

Se libérer n'était pas quelque chose qui leur était autorisé.

Une fois que même les nigauds eurent réussi à obtenir que leurs balais leur sautent dans les mains, ils ne furent pas autorisés à voler autrement qu'à faible allure, à peine au-dessus du sol, autour et autour du terrain de Quidditch. C'était quand même bien. C'était quand même _fantastique_. IL ne voulait seulement plus. Une fille cria quand son balai essaya de la faire tomber, et un garçon avec une cravate bleue débattait avec son balai quand il ne voulait pas lui obéir. Il pouvait expliquer tout la théorie du bois volant et des charmes anti-gravité dans les moindres détails mais son balai plongeait vers l'herbe tous les quelques mètres, épuisé par sa charge.

« Un peu ennuyeux, » dit Tom alors qu'ils s'éloignaient à la fin de la leçon. « Et des balais ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait être nécessaire. »

Harry haussa les épaules mais il essayait déjà de trouver comment il pourrait mettre les mains sur un de ces balais. Une copie escamotée du _Daly Prophet,_ trouvée sur un banc et donc sûrement abandonnée et par conséquent parfaitement possible à prendre, lui montra les prix des nouveaux balais. Il se souvenait combien d'argent ils avaient eu à prendre pour obtenir des affaires scolaires, la compara aux prix listés, même ceux des modèles de seconde zone, et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. En acheter était hors de question. Le professeur d'éducation physique avait enfermé les balais une fois que le cours avait été terminé, et il l'avait observée utiliser un verrou magique sur la porte donc il supposait qu'une effraction était aussi inconcevable.

Il fit une boule du journal par frustration alors qu'un groupe d'étudiants plus âgés passaient en se chahutant, leurs balais à la main. « Fais gaffe, le bleu, » dit l'un d'eux en passant. « reste hors du chemin de l'équipe. »

« Tu n'es pas encore dans l'équipe, » dit un autre. « Les essais sont durant la fin de semaine. Un petit asticot pourrait te faire sortir tout droit, ce que tu mériterais, espèce de branleur. Tripoter cette fille Clearwater tout l'été au lieu de travailler ta forme. »

« Je n'étais pas celui qui branlait, » dit-il avec une esquisse de geste vulgaire. « Si une fille te laisse un jour près de sa culotte, tu pourrais découvrir qu'il y a d'autres choses que le Quidditch et ta main. »

Un autre rit, et ils se bousculèrent l'un l'autre tandis qu'il disparaissaient au bout du couloir. « Abrutis de sport », dit Tom avec dérision jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la façon dont Harry se tenait avec les poings soigneusement desserrés et ses pieds trop immobiles. « Tu veux essayer ? » demanda t-il.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient toujours fixés sur le couloir vide où s'étaient tenus les joueurs de Quidditch. « Pas important que je le veuille, » dit-il. « Pas de balai. Je ne peux pas exactement me mesurer contre des enfoirés comme ça qui volent depuis des années. »

Il fallut trois minutes à Tom pour déverrouiller la cabane de rangement des balais. « Je l'ai regardée faire, » dit-il. « Il suffit juste de le faire à nouveau à l'envers. »

« Tu n'en prends pas un pour toi ? » demanda Harry.

L'expression de Tom était parlante. « Non, » dit-il. « Trop comme une béquille. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Si voler en un cercle lent autour du terrain était bien, voler aussi vite qu'il le pouvait la nuit, bas au sol pour éviter de se faire prendre, était génial. Tom était appuyé contre un mur de pierres, cahier à la main tandis qu'il faisait quelque chose entre les devoirs de Transfiguration et des expérimentations sur une grenouille infortunée. Harry ignorait le travail, la grenouille, et le très vraie possibilité de s'enfoncer de plein front dans un arbre dans le noir parce qu'il était enfin libre.

Voler, décida-t-il, vraiment voler, valait tout au rit de joie, puis une fois encore tandis que l'air arrachait le son de sa bouche et le laissait derrière lui, déjà perdu parce qu'il se déplaçait si vite que personne ne le rattraperait jamais. L'air lui piquait les yeux, et il avait froid, et rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance parce qu'il avait finalement dépassé Mrs Cole et sa détestée mère qui l'avais laissé à Wool. Même Dumbledore avec cette insistance qu'il n'était pas sur sa précieuse liste de Hogwarts ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

Quand il revint aux côtés de Tom à nouveau, Tom ferma son livre et dit, « Fini ? »

Harry sourit largement. « Jamais », dit-il.

…

Jamais signifiait qu'il alla aux sélections de Quidditch. Un septième année ennuyé appuyé sur son balai divisait les joueurs aspirants en groupes. La plupart avaient leur propre balais et plusieurs avaient des modèles qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement comme le haut du panier, mais il n'était pas le seul à prendre un balai dans la pile des équipements de l'école. Il souleva celui qu'il avait et parcourut du pouce l'endroit usé où s'était autrefois trouvé la marque. Il était tombé il y a si longtemps que le bois était presque entièrement vieilli par les intempéries, mais la marque de la plaque en métal était toujours présent.

« Personne n'a jamais été pris en utilisant un balai de l'école, » dit un garçon qui attendait près de lui. Harry haussa les épaules et tourna son regard vers un côté du terrain ? Tom était appuyé contre un des poteaux des gradins, livre à la main. « Tu m'as entendu ? » demanda le garçon. Il poussa Harry.

« Je t'ai entendu, » dit Harry. Il tourna le dos avec mépris au garçon qui était probablement trop privilégié pour savoir lire, et attendit son tour.

Quand le capitaine lança un vif d'or d'entraînement en l'air et déclara, « Le premier qui l'attrape est l'attrapeur de remplacement, » il se lança dans les airs.

Le vent était froid, et il put dire tout de suite que le balai sous lui n'était pas aussi rapide ou bon pour les changements de direction en tête d'épingle que les modèles de qualité supérieure. L'argent achetait de fait la qualité. De jeunes hommes fins se précipitaient et tournaient dans l'air, montrant autant leurs talents que leurs équipements. Harry hocha la tête à ses pensées tandis qu'il montait encore et encore. Le vif d'or semblait jouer avec eux. Il fonçait à gauche, puis à droite, puis descendait si bas qu'il frôlait l'herbe. Trois personnes s'écrasèrent au sol en tentant de l'attraper. Deux s'éloignèrent renfrognés du terrain, mais un dû se faire aider pour rentrer au château, boîtant et favorisant une cheville assez visiblement tordue.

Le Vif d'Or fonça vers le haut, fendant presque tout droit l'air. L'or scintillait légèrement dans le soleil couchant, mais la balle était si petite qu'elle était presque invisible. Harry se laissa emporter plus bas vers là où il avait vu le dernier éclat, puis, quand un autre Attrapeur-aspirant se précipita vers lui, feinta sur la gauche avec un violent mouvement de balai. Le garçon suivit son exemple et alla à gauche également, et Harry se précipita à nouveau vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu le vif d'or. Il planait, presque sans bouger avec des ailes si lestes qu'elles paraissaient brouillées, et il tendit la main et l'attrapa. Il essaya de s'enfuir tandis que sa main droite se refermait autour de lui, mais il était trop tard et il l'avait.

Il redescendit voir le capitaine, qui regarda le balai usé et demanda, « Tu abandonnes ? »

Harry ouvrit la main et montra la petit balle dorée. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? »

Le capitaine le regarda, commença à sourire, puis tendit sa main. « Baran Flint. Bienvenue dans l'équipe. »

« Il faut qu'on lui trouve un vrai balai, » dit un des autres membres de l'équipe. « Ce truc est merdique. »

« Je viens juste d'attraper votre vif d'or, » dit Harry. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son visage. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais vraiment coopéré mais ils étaient toujours encore moins ordonnés après avoir volé.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta tête, » demanda Flint. Il tendit un doigt pour pointer la cicatrice irrégulière sur le front d'Harry.

« Les orphelins ne sont pas chics, » dit Harry, bien qu'en vérité il n'ait aucune idée de la manière dont il avait obtenu la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle avait simplement toujours été là. Il n'y avait même jamais réfléchi. « Ou pour être clair. Vous me trouvez un balai gratuit, je volerai avec. Sinon... » Il laissa la phrase en suspens et tapota son balai.

Le groupe le salua avec des ordres de vérifier le tableau dans la salle commune pour les horaires d'entraînement, et un débat qui commençait à propos de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'un bleu était entré dans l'équipe, même en tant que remplaçant. Harry se dirigea vers le groupe qui attendait toujours de voler pour d'autres positions et jeta le balai à son ennemi rencontré plus tôt. Le garçon essaya maladroitement de l'attraper et il tomba par terre. « Tu ne peux pas acheter le talent, » dit Harry.

Tom ferma son livre et se leva quand il atteignit le bord des gradins. « tu es pris ? » demanda t-il.

« Il apparaît que je suis le plus jeune en plus d'années qu'ils ne peuvent se souvenir, » dit Harry

Tom donna un coup de pied à la porte à demi ouverte et se glissa dans le château. « Malfoy a besoin d'aide avec ses devoirs de Potions, » dit-il après qu'ils eurent atteint l'entrée de leur dortoir. « J'ai dit que j'y jetterais un coup d'oeil. »

« Il veut seulement copier tes réponses, » dit Harry.

Tom sourit. « Et toi aussi, » dit-il. « Tu crois que tu peux pousser Nott à joindre le groupe d'études ? »

« Il aime le Quidditch, » dit Harry. « Il voudra savoir tout ce qui se passe à ce propos. »

« Parfait, » dit Tom. « _Potentia_. » Le mur s'ouvrit d'un glissement et ils entrèrent tous deux dans la salle commune, prêts à étudier la façon dont différents ingrédients pouvaient sêtre mélangés pour créer un nouveau composé, plus puissant.


	4. Plusieurs années passent

**4\. Several Years Pass :** Plusieurs années passent.

« Vous voulez que l'on y retourne ? » dit Tom. Il regardait Dumbledore avec une réelle incrédulité dans les yeux. « à Wool. »

« C'est votre maison, » dit gentiment Dumbledore. L'automne avait tourné à l'hiver, qui était lui-même devenu printemps le moment venu. Alors que l'année scolaire s'approchait de son inévitable fin, Tom avait demandé avec lequel de ses camarades de classe il passerait l'été. La réponse de Dumbledore avait été inattendue.

Harry était tout aussi mécontent. « Je veux parler à Dippet », dit-il.

« _Directeur_ Dippet, » le corrigea Dumbledore, « et ça ne sera simplement pas possible, mon cher garçon. Les élèves d'hogwarts ne peuvent pas rester ici durant l'été, et vous ne pouvez simplement pas vous inviter chez les Malfoys ou les Notts, et vous ne pouvez aller nulle part ailleurs. »

« Néanmoins, » dit Harry. « Le _Directeur_ Dippet est, comme vous l'avez souligné, le directeur de l'école. »

« Et il laisse ce genre de problèmes dans mes mains, » dit Dumbledore. « Puisque je suis celui qui vous a trouvés, vous restez ma responsabilité. »

Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent en regardant le vieil homme qui leur souriait avec du regret dans les yeux, mains écartées comme s'il n'y avait simplement aucune autre option. « Une guerre s'apprête à commencer, » dit-il. « Savez-vous seulement ce qu'est une guerre ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais. »

« Savez-vous ce que _fait_ une guerre ? » pressa Tom. « Ce que les bombes font ? Elles brûlent des choses. Elles brûlent des maisons et des magasins et les gens qui sont à l'intérieur. »

« Je suis certain que tout ira bien pour vous, » dit Dumbledore. « La Bretagne Moldue ne va sans doute pas s'impliquer dans ce capharnaüm allemand. Avez-vous d'autres question pour moi, mes garçons ? »

Harry et Tom échangèrent un regard et affichèrent d'identiques sourires mielleux sur leurs visages. « Non, monsieur, » dit Tom.

« Passez un bon été, » dit Harry.

Ils étaient sortis du bureau et à l'autre bout du couloir avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole. « Ce n'est pas différent, » dit Tom.

« Tu croyais que ça le serait ? » demanda Harry. Il tira un vif d'or de sa poche et le lança nonchalamment en l'air où il s'agita fébrilement un instant comme s'il allait s'échapper avant qu'il ne l'attrape à nouveau. Il le lâcha une nouvelle fois sous le regard de Tom, puis une troisième fois. « Les jeux sont mieux. »

« Le pouvoir est meilleur, » dit Tom.

« Malfoy et Nott sont mieux que les autres orphelins. »

« Bien que de peu. »

« Wool, » dit Harry. « Encore. »

« Pas pour toujours, » dit Tom.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Ils finirent l'année; ils remplir leurs malles; ils prirent le train vers Londres avec le reste de leurs camarades de classe et aucun d'eux ne dit un mot à qui que ce soit à propose de l'endroit où ils allaient. Tom serra les mains des parents d'Abraxas et dit combien il était agréable de les rencontrer tandis qu'Harry charmait les Notts. Puis, quand tout le monde fut soigneusement hors de vue, ils transplanèrent de retour vers leurs manoirs dans la campagne ou toutes autre superbes maisons qui les attendaient avec des parents attentionnés et des repas chauds. Ils commencèrent à traîner leurs malles à travers les rues sur le long, misérable chemin vers Wool. Ils auraient pu demander de l'aide. N'importe lequel des parents de leurs amis auraient rendu le chemin plus aisé avec un sourire, mais aucun des deux garçons n'avait eu besoin de consulter l'autre pour savoir que cette possibilité était hors de question.

Personne ne veut réellement voir combien est triste la réalité d'un orphelin. C'est une chose de se congratuler et être satisfait que votre enfant soit devenu ami avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas aussi favorisé. Vous pouvez parler de la façon dont Hogwarts ouvre ses portes à différentes expériences et à des enfants d'origines différentes. _Ce Tom Riddle, aisément le garçon le plus doué de leur année, ou du moins d'à ce que m'en dit Abraxas. Ce Harry. Une merveille au Quidditch_. _Nous ne pourrons que gagner la coupe s'il vole pour nous_. Tant de magnifiques, réconfortants mensonges qu'ils pouvaient tous se dire, mais s'ils voyaient derrière le rideau l'histoire se distordrait. Elle changerait. Elle deviendrait inconfortable.

« C'est un été, » dit Harry.

« Ce sont tous les étés, » dit Tom. « Jusqu'à ce que l'école soit finie et que l'on puisse faire de la magie seuls. »

Harry le regarda tandis qu'ils se traînaient à travers les rues qui s'assombrissaient. Il dut changer de bras pour tirer sa malle de l'autre main. Ils n'étaient même pas à mi-chemin et ses épaules étaient endolories de la tension et sa main se crispait. « Bâtards, » dit-il.

« Comme tous les autres, » dit Tom. _Pensais-tu vraiment que ça serait différent ?_ aurait-il aussi bien pu dire.

Puisque qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait pensé, autant qu'ils avaient pu l'espérer, ils terminèrent la route en silence. Quand ils atteignirent Wool, la matrone était absente, mais l'un de ses sous-fifre en tablier ouvrit la porte et les regarda avec un déplaisir évident. « Cette école friquée vous a dégagés ? » demanda t-elle.

« C'est les vacances d'été, » dit Harry. « Les écoles doivent bien fermer. »

« Pas de chance pour nous, » dit-elle, mais elle se décala et les laissa entrer. quelqu'un avait essayé de revendiquer le lit de Tom, mais il déposa sa malle au pied et regarda simplement le mécréant jusqu'à ce qu'il se précipite hors de la fine couverture parfaitement pliée. Il trouverait un lit dans un endroit moins bien placé de la pièce. Ou il n'en trouverait pas. Harry déposa sa malle au pied du lit voisin et frotta son bras. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de dîner, » dit-il.

« Vous l'avez manqué, » dit l'un des orphelins.

« Personne ne savait que vous reveniez, » dit la fille dans son tablier. Elle les avait suivi à l'étage sans leur proposer de les aider à traîner leurs malles et se tenait à présent dans l'encadrement de la porte du dortoir des garçons.

« Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas faire réchauffer quelque chose, » dit Harry.

« Tu supposes bien, » dit-elle. Le petit-déjeuner est à six heures. »

« Merci, » dit Tom. Il pencha la tête vers la porte et elle se ferma avec un résonnant claquement qui fit tressaillir plusieurs des garçons qui étaient à proximité. Harry le regarda. Ils n'étaient pas sensés faire de magie à l'extérieur de l'école. La menace avait été appuyée de sérieux rappels et de regards sévères.

« Cela pourrait-il être pire ? » demanda Tom.

Harry se jeta sur son lit. Les lits d'Hogwarts avaient été doux et profonds et chauds. La familiarité froide des ressorts et des coussins plats lui donnait l'impression d'une maison dont il ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir. Au moins c'était l' été. Au moins ils ne gèleraient pas. « Je suppose que ça ne le peut pas, » dit-il.

Tom se pencha et plaça une main sur son bras. « On prends ce que l'on veut, » dit-il.

Le temps passe étrangement quand le pays est en guerre et encore plus étrangement quand vous passez sans cesse d'un monde à un autre.

Un monde était empli de bombes, de carences, et de la condescendance méprisante d'une femme qui les considérait destinés à l'hospice. L'école luxueuse magnifiait l'aversion que Mrs Cole ressentait déjà auparavant. _Restez à votre place_ , aurait-elle pu dire avec chaque mot dur et chaque punition injuste qu'elle donnait. _Ne croyez pas que cette école vous rend meilleurs que le reste d'entre nous._

Tom la regardait alors, mâchoire serrée, et comptait les jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient fini avec tout ça. Les bras d'Harry se croisaient et les années passant ses yeux verts devinrent toujours plus durs chaque fois qu'elle critiquait ses cheveux ou ses habitudes de travail.

Si ce monde n'était que la lugubre réalité, l'autre était couleur et magie, et tout ceci était à travers une fenêtre de verre qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait tout à fait traverser. Les orphelins étaient intéressants, certainement, et les Sang-Purs avaient réussi à se convaincre que qui que ce soit d'aussi doué en magie que Tom ne pouvait être qu'un enfant trouvé, mais il n'avait tout de même pas de famille. Il n'était toujours pas aussi important et Harry ne l'était pas plus quoiqu'il puisse mieux voler que chacun d'entre eux. Harry, qui pouvait trouver un vif d'or dans une tempête si violente qu'elle pourrait vous noyer, était assez bien pour un boire un verre, mais pas le genre de garçon que l'on ramène à sa mère, par le genre de type qu'on invite au club pendant l'été. Ce n'était pas que les professeurs ne les adoraient pas tous les deux. Tom, particulièrement, avec un talent pour enrouler même le professeur le plus réticent autour de son petit doigt. Il était si intelligent, si présentable, si charmant et respectueux que, un par un, ils tombèrent sous son emprise. Ils se sentaient bien en l'appréciant. Ils se sentaient tolérants. Ils pouvaient se dire qu'ils reconnaissaient le talent partout où il se trouvait, même dans l'orphelin Moldu. Ils pouvaient se dire qu'ils n'avait aucun biais envers les enfants qui ne venaient pas de bonnes familles.

Tom souriait chaque fois de leur condescendance.

Harry attrapait le Vif d'Or, gagnait leur matchs, et souriait tout aussi faussement quand ils s'émerveillaient de la façon dont un garçon sans aucun avantage pouvait être si doué en vol.

Si vous les laissez voir votre colère, vous avez déjà perdu.

Les années s'enchaînaient, chaque petite exclusion une claque plus importante, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit le matindu 1er septembre 1942 et qu'il soit temps de débuter leur cinquième année. Harry tendit le journal à Tom, qui jusque là pliait ses robes d'école avec une précision presque maniaque. « Churchill a survécu à la motion de censure, » dit-il.

« Tant mieux pour lui, » dit Tom. Wool avait survécu au Blitz, mais avec des années de rideaux qui bloquaient la lumière et de feux. C'était exactement comme ils l'avaient prédit quand Dumbledore les avaient renvoyés pour la première fois dans un monde Moldu au bord de la guerre, ce qui avait laissé Tom plus froid qu'il ne l'avait été. « Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'on aura tous de la bière pour Noël ? »

Harry ricana. « Tu n'auras rien du tout et tu en sera ravi, » dit-il.

« Ils n'auront rien, » dit Tom.

« Et nous aurons tout, » répondit Harry. C'était devenu une sorte de mantra. « Attrape ta valise. Il est temps d'aller à la gare. »

« Pas d'examens cette année, » dit Tom.

« Tu en sembles presque déçu. »

Tom haussa les épaules. « Je trouverai qui nous sommes, » dit-il. « Du temps en plus pour la bibliothèque. »

Harry ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Il, assez simplement, n'existait pas. Il attrapa sa malle et à force de traînements et de poussées et plus d'un charme illégal pour alléger la charge, ils se dirigèrent vers le train, entrèrent dans un compartiment, et s'affalèrent avec soulagement contre les moelleux sièges rouges. Des étudiants passèrent, la plupart les saluant de la main, mais se déplaçant pour aller voir leurs propres amis. Tom avait réussi à rendre le fait d'être invité à s'asseoir avec lui une sorte d'honneur et ils pouvait repousser les prétendants avec un mot ou deux. Quand un garçon intelligent, populaire, décidait de vous lacérer, les mots en apparence nonchalants pouvaient rester toute l'année. La majorité décidait d'éviter ça.

Pas Malfoy, bien sûr. Pas Nott. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils jetèrent leurs propres sacs à terre et s'étirèrent sur les sièges avec leurs chaussures brillantes et leurs pantalons repassés, évidences de la richesse qu'ils comprenaient à peine. « Comment étaient vos vacances ? » demanda Malfoy. « Ugh, je vous envie. Londres, et des filles et de l'amusement. J'étais presque un prisonnier sur cette propriété. Mon père a passé tout l'été à me faire la leçon sur la responsabilité. »

« Oh dieu, » dit Nott. « La leçon sur la responsabilité. »

Tom rit. C'était un son chaud, de bon coeur, qui reconnaissait leurs labeurs tout en les rejetant. « Ils ne devraient pas s'inquiéter, » dit-il. « vous grandirez tous les deux en de propres petites copies de vos pères et un jour, vous direz à vos fils la même chose. »

« Pas moi, » dit Nott. Il se hérissa presque sous cette déclaration par trop adéquate. Il réagit de la l'exacte manière à laquelle Tom s'était attendu et cela aurait été amusant si pas aussi prévisible. Harry dut se retenir de bailler au visage aristocratique, pompeux, de Nott. « Tu as des plans, Tom, » continua Nott. « Je sais que tu en as. Et tu sais qu'on en est. »

« Ce que j'ai prévu, » dit Harry, tournant savamment la conversation loin de l'explicite, « est de ne pas mettre une quelconque fille enceinte. Je suppose que ces discussions sur la responsabilité n'incluaient pas comment faire des charmes de contraception ? »

« Ça ne se fait pas dans les orphelinats Moldus ? »

Harry ricana. « Plutôt que la masturbation vous rendra aveugle. »

« Eh bien, » dit Malfoy, « ça explique tes problèmes de vue. »

« La ferme, » dit Harry, avant de rouvrir la porte de leur compartiment et l'empêchant de se fermer d'un pied. Il sourit à des filles tandis qu'elles passaient, l'une après l'autre. Plus de la moitié s'arrêta pour discuter avec la charmante star du Quidditch, forçant les autres personnes à se glisser autour d'elles avec des grognements dans le passage étroit du train. Lorsque l'Hogwarts Express se mit en route avec une embardée, Harry avait à moitié promis à trois filles qu'il discuterait avec elles à l'école et avait dit à une certaine Mavis Hazelton qu'il irait la voir à l'avant une fois qu'ils auraient quitté Londres.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas une pédale, » dit Nott, à demi admiratif, à demi envieux, alors qu'Harry laissait enfin la porte se refermer. « Tu as vu ses courbes ? »

« Tu croyais que je l'étais ? » demanda Harry. « Et, oui, j'ai remarqué. » Cela aurait été difficile à manquer.

« Toutes ces douches de Quidditch, » dit Nott avec un léger haussement d'épaules et un regard définitivement lascif.

Le regard de sévère mépris qu'Harry lui lança poussa Nott à se recroqueviller quelque peu. « Reste assis là et pense à tous les culs que tu veux, » dit-il. « Je vais voir si je peux me glisser contre l'adorable Miss Hazelton. On se retrouve à Hogwarts, les trois ratés. »


	5. Choses Maléfiques

Harry lança le vif d'or en l'air, l'attrapa, et sourit à une septième année qui passait par là. Puis il tendit la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Tom siffla, une phrase intraduisible en fourchelang qui était plus que vulgaire. « Un problème ? » demanda Harry.

« Toi, » dit Tom. « Pourrais-tu arrêter de regarder les filles cinq minutes et regarder ce livre. »

Harry se pencha vers lui. Le vieil ouvrage avait dû être volé dans le Section Interdite de la bibliothèque, et tous les charmes de préservation au monde n'avaient pas rendu l'écriture manuscrite lisible. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda -t-il. « Trois cent façons de préserver les prunes ? »

Tom siffla à nouveau, mais cette fois il y avait un ton piteux sous-jacent aux obscénités. Il avait eu de la peine à voler un livre à la bibliothèque seulement pour découvrir, une fois qu'il en avait enlevé tous les sorts Sombres et traduit l'exécrable latin, que ce n'était rien d'autre que le livre de cuisine d'une sorcière très paranoïaque.

« Des corcruts ? » demanda Harry. « Est-ce que ce sont des gâteaux ? »

Malgré ce commentaire insolent, il se pencha sur le livre, son doigt suspendu juste au-dessus de l'exécrable écriture. « Dieu, » marmonna t-il tandis qu'il essayait de déchiffrer les mots, « Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'utiliser des machines à écrire ? »

« Pour des gens qui utilisent des plumes ? »

Harry leva les yeux et les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire froid. Les Sang-Purs de leur maison – de toutes les maisons – étaient maniaquement amoureux de leurs traditions même face à de meilleures alternatives. C'était une faiblesse si évidente qu'ils n'en parlaient même plus. Un étudiant Né-Moldu de Ravenclaw avait donné grande importance au fait d'amener un crayon et les moqueries avaient été immédiates et sans repos. Elle avait tenu une semaine avant de revenir en classe avec une plume. Dire aux gens que leurs profonds préjudices étaient stupides ne fonctionnait jamais. Ils auraient pu la prévenir. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait, bien sûr.

« Les corcruts permettent la vie éternelle ? » Harry était revenu à son déchiffrage du livre et il était certain qu'il avait mal lu.

« Je crois que c'est horcruxes, » dit Tom.

« Qui sont ? » Harry était habitué à ce que Tom joue à ces jeux. Il trouvait un quelconque texte, l'agitait en face de lui et attendait des félicitations d'être suffisamment intelligent pour savoir ce que c'était. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et lança le vif d'or en l'air à nouveau, l'attrapa, et attendit l'explication. Quand Tom se contenta de tapoter ses doigts contre la page, faisant un bruit sourd suffisamment puissant pour que la bibliothécaire leur lance un regard, Harry lui tendit la perche. « Un truc de vampire ? »

Tom ferma le livre et le plaça plus loin avec précaution. Il était clairement furieux. Harry pouvait dire qu'il voulait prendre ce livre et le balancer contre le mur et lancer un charme incendiaire pour qu'il disparaisse dans une flambée. Le regard et le soin exagéré disait tout. Plus Tom s'énervait plus il devenait froid et précautionneux. « Non, » dit-il. « C'est quelque chose dont je ne peux trouver aucune autre référence. »

C'était intéressant. « Huh, » dit Harry. Il se leva et lança le vif d'or vers le visage de Tom. Il l'attrapa et le relança avec toute la rage qu'il n'avait pas utilisée sur le livre. « Demande à Slughorn, » suggéra Harry. « Tu as embrassé son gros cul si longtemps qu'il te le dirait même si ça impliquait boire du sang ou tuer des bébés. »

« Pas de vampires, » dit Tom, mais il se calma face à cette suggestion. « On l'a cet après-midi. »

Ils l'avaient en effet, et après que son petit club se soit éparpillé Harry et Tom restèrent plus longtemps. Slughorn était si visiblement inconfortable au mot seul d' _horcruxe_ qu'Harry sut qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'énorme. La manière dont les professeurs comprenaient tous bien plus la magie qu'ils ne le montraient l'irritait. Pas qu'ils s'attende à ce qu'ils sortent les trucs avancés aux premières années, mais ils agissaient tous comme si le programme d'Hogwarts couvrait tout ce dont qui que ce soit aurait jamais besoin et plus ils étaient ici plus il était évident que ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était même pas proche d'être vrai. Hogwarts trempait un orteil dans la magie, c'était tout. Si vous vouliez savoir comment nager, vous devriez vous aventurer seul.

Tom réussit à extirper la vérité au tremblotant, bien informé imbécile par la flatterie et les sourires honnêtes qui ne laissaient jamais deviner qu'il les tueraient tous pour monter une marche de plus de l'échelle puis ils partirent, le remerciant, faisant son éloge une fois de plus, et se dirigeant vers la salle des objets perdus. Après cette révélation, ils devaient se retrouver en privé.

La tapisserie de trolls dansant le ballet tourbillonnait dans couloir du troisième étage facilement oubliable, l'endroit où les tableaux que personne ne voulait étaient accrochés et où étaient placés les bancs pas encore suffisamment brisés pour être jetés, et Harry se concentra sur combien ils avaient besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour parler.

La porte apparut de la même façon qu'à la première fois où ils avaient désespérément eu besoin de fuir les yeux toujours inquisiteurs des portraits et les politiques du dortoir. Cette heureuse chance avait transformé l'étrange petite pièce en leur repaire, une endroit que personne d'autre n'était suffisamment intelligent pour trouver, le dépositoire de bric-à-brac accumulé sur des centaines d'années.

Tom se jeta sur un fauteuil bleu exagérément molletonné. Le rembourrage s'échappait en grosses touffes marron, et un bras s'était cassé. Il ressemblait néanmoins à un lord daignant accepter l'entrée de ses sujets. Harry roula des yeux à l'impression délibérée sur laquelle Tom avait travaillé durant des années et accrocha son pied autour d'un fauteuil moins majestueux mais bien plus confortable et s'affala dessus. « Donc, » dit-il.

« L'immortalité, » dit Tom.

« Et le coût de déchirer ton âme, » dit Harry. Il _accioa_ une tiare bleue sans goût d'une étagère où elle se trouvait et la posa sur sa tête. « Est-ce mon style ? »

« Non, » dit Tom.

« Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, » dit Harry. Il attrapa la petite couronne et la lança sur le côté. « Mais fais ce que tu veux. »

« Il était un peu vague sur la manière de le faire, » dit Tom. Il grogna et s'appuya contre le dossier. « On pourrait croire qu'une école serait un peu plus intéressée dans les recherches de ses étudiants. »

« Sur le meurtre ? » demanda Harry, pince-sans-rire.

Tom grogna à ces mots et attrapa sans but un livre sur le sol. Le motif sur la couverture était le genre de choses qui attirait toujours son œil : des serpents. Celui-ci était une roue élaborée avec plusieurs des créatures sortant d'un endroit particulier. Il ouvrit la couverture et commença à tourner les pages. « Je n'ai pas dit que je tuerais quelqu'un. »

« Tu n'as pas non plus dit que tu ne le ferais pas, » dit Harry.

« Eh bien, personne à tuer en ce moment, » dit Tom. Il releva les yeux du livre. « Puisque je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon père. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Éventuellement cette tâche serait réalisée. Connaissant Tom, il se retrouverait à l'aider. « Quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ? » demanda t-il.

« Je pense que vais faire une recherche en utilisant mon deuxième prénom, » dit-il. « Quelque part dans les vieux tomes de généalogie il doit bien y avoir un autre Marvolo. »

« Je voulais dire dans le livre, » dit-il.

« Oh. » Tom tourna une autre page. « Peut-être ? » dit-il. « Ça dit qu'il y a une sorte de passage secret dans les toilettes des filles ici au troisième étage. »

« Il y a des passages secrets partout, » dit dédaigneusement Harry. Ils étaient passés dans la plupart de ceux qu'ils avaient trouvés. La statue de sorcière à côté de la salle de Défense Contre les Arts Sombres menait au sous-sol de Honeydukes. Un miroir au quatrième étage cachait un large couloir qui menait à Hogsmeade. La déplaisante statue de Grégory le Flagorneur cachait un passage secret. Ils étaient partout et ils étaient tous ennuyeux.

« Cela veut-il dire que tu ne viendra pas explorer celui-ci avec moi ? » demanda Tom.

Harry soupira parce qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'il viendrait. « Contente-toi de ne pas me mettre en retard pour l'entraînement une fois de plus, » dit-il.

« Toi et ce jeu, » dit Tom, mais qu'on aille dans son sens le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. « C'est stupide. »

« Dit celui qui veut aller rôder dans les toilettes des filles, » dit Harry. Le Quidditch ne dérangeait pas vraiment Tom. Ça l'ennuyait, sans doute, mais il pouvait voir la manière dont tout le monde sorcier l'adorait, de la même façon que les Moldus adoraient le football, et Harry était une star. Oh, une star scolaire, mais des parents lui mettaient une main sur l'épaule aux matchs et discutaient haut et fort de combien il était agréable de voir Slytherin gagner des matchs et comment à leur époque ils avaient très bien volé eux-mêmes et un garçon comme lui devait avoir une troupe de filles qui lui courait après, non ? Harry trouvait ça épuisant et faux mais il savait que Tom cataloguait les plus grands fans et gardaient leurs noms dans un coin de son esprit. Si ces vieux types voulaient revivre leurs jours de gloire à travers lui, tous deux les laisseraient faire, avec une main d'Harry pressant la chair d'une éminence grise toujours amoureuse de l'idée d'être elle-même une star du Quidditch, et l'autre lui faisant les poches.

Les toilettes du troisième étage avaient une dramatique plaque en forme de serpent sur un mur, la même qui se trouvait sur la couverture du livre, et Harry soupira quand Tom commença à presser ses doigts dessus, cherchant le levier de pression ou l'endroit qui la ferait s'ouvrir. « Ça pourrait être quelque chose d'autre, » dit Harry.

« J'en doute, », dit Tom.

Harry croisa les bras et attendit tandis que Tom caressait tous les serpents jusqu'au dernier sans résultat. Un charme tempus lui dit que si ça continuait il serait en retard et ça signifiait faire des tours de terrain en courant. Il siffla _pourrais-tu juste t'ouvrir espèce de saloperie ?_ au mur et Tom et lui se reculèrent d'un pas quand, avec un triste crissement qui les laissa savoir depuis combien de temps exactement ça ne s'était pas produit, le loquet s'ouvrit. Des écailles de peinture arrachées par le mouvement tombèrent au sol et Tom se pencha en avant. « Tu en es ? » demanda t-il.

Harry le poussa sur le côté et se lança dans le tunnel sombre. La question était insultante.

Le tunnel s'avéra être une pente si enduite de poussière et de saleté qu'il dut avancer centimètre par centimètre. Il obtiendrait sans doute un froncement de sourcils d'un elfe de maison pour ce qu'il était en train de faire subir à ses robes mais comparé au coup sur l'oreille que cela lui aurait valu à l'orphelinat, un froncement de sourcils n'était rien. Il continua d'avancer, Tom marmonnant derrière lui qu'au moins ils savaient que personne n'était descendu ici depuis des années.

La glissade se termina dans une large pièce. Quelques charmes éclairant et ils purent voir que la pièce était aussi poussiéreuse que l'avait été l'entrée, avec une échelle remontant vers un cercle brillamment éclairé dans le mur loin au-dessus d'eux et des piliers de support qui menaient à un sombre plafond indistinguable.

« Espérons que personne ne vienne pisser, » dit Harry, regardant en arrière vers l'entrée des toilettes. « Ça serait difficile à expliquer. »

Tom haussa les épaules. « Oubliettes, » dit-il. « Bien évidemment. »

Harry ne pouvait pas disputer ça, et ils se mirent en route. La chambre, comme la plupart des passages secrets à Hogwarts, était plus quelconque et poussiéreuse que secrète ou magique. Leurs empreintes de pas soulignaient depuis combien de temps quelqu'un avait été ici, bien que la prétentieuse sculpture d'un visage géant le long d'un mur suggérait que la pièce avait été importante à un moment donné. Comme tout dans le monde sorcier, elle semblait un peu en déclin. Les choses avaient été superbes un jour. Maintenant tout le monde se cachait et transformait des hérissons en coussin à épingles quand il suffisait d'acheter un parfait coussin à épingles pour trois fois rien.

« Je me demande à quoi ça servait, » dit négligemment Harry, en touchant le mur du doigt. « Des réunions, peut-être ? »

Tom avait cessé de marcher, cependant, et quand Harry se tourna pour répéter la question il leva une main pour demander le silence. Harry se figea et regarda alentours quand il l'entendit aussi. Un son de grattement, de glissement, suivit d'une rétive complainte sifflée que personne ne venait, que celui qui parlait voulait de la nourriture, que Salazar lui avait promis des trous chauds et des rats et qu'à présent il n'y avait rien.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » demanda Harry en un chuchotement choqué, mais Tom s'était déjà avancé vers le mur, sa curiosité sollicitée. Il écouta avec attention plus de mots, plus de complaintes sifflées qui semblaient venir du plus gros serpent qu'aucun d'eux avait jamais rencontré. Quand rien ne vient, il ouvrit la bouche et siffla une salutation et une question.

« _Faim_ , » dit le serpent, puis, « _Seul_. »

Tom et Harry échangèrent un regard. Pour un serpent c'était un commentaire émotionnel remarquablement sophistiqué. Usuellement, ça tournait autour du soleil, des pierres chaudes, et de la nourriture. 'Faim' était typique. 'Seul' ne l'était pas.

« Où es-tu ? » siffla Tom dans l'air, puis, « Trouve un rat ou quelque chose » à Harry. Harry roula des yeux à ce qu'à présent son travail soit de trouver des en-cas pour un serpent géant, mais _accio rattus_ était un sortilège suffisamment simple et produisit plusieurs rats bien nourris et énervés. Harry les figea pour éviter les morsures et essaya de na pas réfléchir à combien les entrailles du château devaient être répugnantes pour que les rats s'en sortent aussi bien.

« Nous avons de la nourriture, » ajouta Tom.

Harry s'appuya contre l'un des piliers sales et attendit que le serpent apparaisse. Il n'en avait encore jamais vu un refuser une offre de repas facile, et celui-ci ne fit pas exception. Il glissa hors d'un trou quelque part dans le noir et Harry retint sa respiration quand il réalisa ce que c'était.

« Ne regarde pas ses yeux, » dit Tom. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'avertissement. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'imposant et d'ancien, mais ceci était cruel. Qui avait créé un basilic et qui l'avait laissé ici, enfermé dans une pièce sous une école.

Son opinion du monde sorcier baissa d'un autre cran.

« Sois prudent aussi, » dit-il.

« Je le serai, » promis Tom, mais il avait une main tendue pour caresser le flanc de l'immense bête alors qu'elle ouvrait sa gueule et avalait chacun des rats offerts et Harry secoua la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures. Cela semblait la plus folle des nombreuses idées insensées de Tom mais il ne pouvait nier que la créature semblait se livrer avec délices à la main de Tom.

« On devrait y aller, » dit Harry. « Reviens jouer avec ton nouvel animal de compagnie plus tard. » Il avait un entraînement à rejoindre et une chambre oubliée avec un monstre qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder sous peine de mourir ne valait pas le coup de faire des tours de terrain. S'il se dépêchait il pourrait ne pas être en retard.

Tom souffla avec agacement mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de suivre Harry jusqu'à l'échelle menant aux toilettes des filles, promettant plus de gratouilles et de rats quand il aurait le temps. Tout aurait été parfait s'ils n'étaient pas remontés dans les toilettes des filles pour y trouver une Ravenclaw en bleu reniflant près d'un miroir. Avec des lunettes, boutonneuse, et avec ses cheveux dans des couettes que la plupart des filles aurait jugées uniquement adéquates pour un enfant de moins de neuf ans, elle se retourna quand elle les entendit sortir du mur.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, » dit-elle. Elle fit un bruit tout à fait repoussant avec son nez qui fit presque vomir Harry. « Vous êtes des garçons. »

« Ils n'avaient pas tort quand ils appelaient Ravenclaw la Maison de l'intelligence, » dit Harry. Il sortit sa baguette et essaya de lancer un _oubliettes_ mais elle avait déjà placé un _protego_. Elle pouvait être pathétique d'autres manières, mais elle pouvait faire de la magie.

Tom l'attaqua de l'autre côté, et elle le bloqua également. « Espèce de chienne imbécile, » dit-il. « Ça ne va pas bien se passer pour toi. »

« Je vais aller voir le Directeur Dippet, » dit-elle. Elle agita un doigt dans leur direction tout en gardant fermement sa baguette dans son autre main et se dirigeant vers la porte. « Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Vous ne pouvez pas lancer des sortilèges comme ça aux gens. »

Tom laissa échapper une enfilade d'obscénités mais ce fut Harry qui se tourna vers le portail ouvert et commença à siffler.

* * *

 _Ndt : Hey, désolée des longs délais, je suis plus occupée que prévu depuis la rentrée. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et comme d'habitude, vous le savez, les reviews / favs / follows sont magiques, merci à vous !_


	6. Le Premier Horcruxe

**6\. The First Horcrux :** Le Premier Horcruxe

Le glissement fit écho dans les toilettes, et la Ravenclaw fit un pas de plus vers la porte, sa baguette commençant à trembler dans sa main. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-elle.

Tom fit un petit mouvement rapide des doigts en direction de la porte et elle se ferma d'elle-même. Il avait appris ce tour de magie sans baguette bien avant qu'il sache seulement la nommer ou qu'il y en avait d'autres comme eux dans le monde. Quand le moment venait de régler les comptes dans un orphelinat, vous vouliez la porte fermée. « C'est un ami, » dit-il. « Je pense que tu l'aimeras. »

Son ton l'avertit d'une manière que les tentatives de sorts seules n'avaient pas réussi et elle se retourna, tirant sur la porte avec une frénésie soudaine; mais elle était bel et bien figée en place.

Harry essaya à nouveau de lui lancer un oubliettes mais elle connaissait trop bien sa magie défensive et, qui plus est, dans sa panique elle ne pouvait probablement pas ne pas lancer de _protego_. Certaines choses devenaient des habitudes.

« Tu aurais dû simplement nous laisser te lancer un sort, » dit Tom. « Ce qui va se produire à présent est vraiment de ta faute. »

Le basilic passa la tête à travers le portail ouvert et Harry détourna les yeux. Les Moldus se tiraient parfois dessus avec leurs propres fusils et on pouvait lire des histoires de guerre sans fin parlant de tirs amis accidentels dans les journaux. Il ne comptait pas commettre une erreur aussi basique.

 _« Bonjour, mon ami, »_ siffla Tom. _« Nous t'avons trouvé un repas plus imposant. »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda la fille. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ces horribles sons. »

 _« Héritier de mon vieil ami, »_ dit le serpent. Ou plutôt, _petit-d'oeuf qui prit le nid de l'ancien ami_. Il fallait un peu de créativité pour comprendre les serpents mais Harry pensait qu'il avait probablement les bases. _« Merci. »_

La fille aurait pu avoir voulu crier mais Tom dit, « Regarde-le, n'est-il pas magnifique ? » et elle commit la prévisible, fatale erreur de regarder. Harry put entendre son corps tomber au sol, morte instantanément.

« Aide-moi, » dit Tom. Harry réalisa que le serpent ne pouvait pas entièrement passer par le portail, ou peut-être ne voulait simplement pas sortir. Il semblait être une bonne idée de garder le monstre confiné dans son repaire donc, avec un soupir, il aida Tom à soulever le corps de la fille et à le pousser vers le basilic. Il y a des choses plus simples que nourrir un cadavre à un serpent géant tout en faisant attention à garder son regard fermement sur ses chaussures. Harry espérait que ça serait l'affaire d'une fois, et quand le basilic se retira, satisfait, il ferma la porte avec soulagement. Pas de mort pour lui aujourd'hui.

Tom agrippait un évier et tremblait et avant qu'Harry puisse demander s'il allait bien – peut-être qu'inciter un meurtre l'avait laissé plus émotif qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre – il haleta, « Je sais comment faire. »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Faire un horcruxe, » dit Tom. Harry pouvait sentir ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis que Tom retirait son organisateur en cuir noir de la poche de sa robe et l'agrippait. Il semblait faire un effort et plisser les yeux. De la fumée noire, plus huileuse qu'aérienne, s'échappa de sa peau et se rassembla en ce qu'Harry ne pouvait appeler qu'une mare dans les airs avant de s'enfoncer dans le livre et s'installer comme un chat heureux d'avoir trouvé une boîte confortable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Harry mais il le savait. Un meurtre. Il pouvait sentir les déchirures aux bordures de sa propre âme s'il s'enfonçait et les cherchait. Il aurait pu faire la même chose, aurait pu tirer et arracher ce morceau de son âme, le libérer et l'enfoncer dans n'importe quoi. Utiliser un basilic comme une arme comptait, en une quelconque manière cosmique, comme un meurtre. Le serpent n'était pas plus responsable de la mort de cette fille qu'un couteau ne l'aurait été.

C'était eux qui l'avait tuée.

Tom s'était effondré à genoux et avait des spasmes vomitifs sur le sol. Harry ne pensait pas que cela venait du meurtre en lui-même. « Ça va ? » demanda t-il bien qu'il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'allait pas bien.

« Je ne vais pas mourir, » réussit à dire Tom d'une voix étranglée, « Donc je pense que ça va aller. »

Harry aboya un rire. « Tu es un enfoiré, » dit-il. Il surveilla le sol autour de Tom. Au moins cacher le corps ne serait pas un problème. Une bonne chose à propos de la mort par basilic était qu'on ne se retrouvait pas avec un corps sur les bras. Malheureusement, un nuage blanc vaporeux commença à se former à côté d'un des cabinets de toilettes et, alors qu'Harry le fixait, se regroupa en une version translucide de la fille qu'ils venaient de tuer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Oubliettes, » dit-il rapidement, pointant sa baguette sur elle. Puis il le dit une seconde fois, puis une troisième.

Elle cilla derrière ses verres épais pendant que le torrent de sortilèges la frappait, puis dit, « Pourquoi êtes-vous dans les toilettes des filles ? »

« On s'est perdus, » dit Harry. « On regardait un livre, on a pris la mauvaise porte. »

« J'ai déjà fait ça, » dit-elle.

Ça ne le surprit pas.

« On doit y aller, » dit-il, relevant Tom et le maintenant debout en le soutenant d'un bras. « Je vais être tellement en retard. »

Ils étaient à mi-chemin vers le dortoir des Slytherin quand Tom parla. Il se dégagea du bras d'Harry et dit, « Je vais bien. Tu peux aller à l'entraînement. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Harry. Tom l'était, ou du moins insista qu'il l'était d'une voix qui signifiait que le presser plus ne se finirait pas bien, donc Harry partit en direction du terrain où il endura se faire crier dessus par le capitaine de l'équipe et dut faire des tours de terrain en courant. Quand quelqu'un demanda pourquoi il avait été si tardif il dit qu'il avait dû aider Tom à retourner dans sa chambre, qu'il s'était senti mal alors qu'ils étudiaient après la classe du Professeur Slughorn. Ça avait amené des coups de poings amicaux, une suggestion d'un camarade de classe que Tom et lui devaient coucher ensemble, et des rires braillards.

« Je suis trop occupé à voler ta petite amie, » dit Harry avec un sourire qui renversa les rôles dans la suggestion et mena à bousculer le garçon qui s'était enfoncé dans cette dangereuse route. « Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas le temps de jouer les tapettes, vu comme je la tiens occupée », ajouta t-il avec un regard concupiscent alors même qu'il se disait qu'il devait s'assurer de dire à Tom d'affirmer qu'il avait été malade cet après-midi. Des histoires conflictuelles seraient mauvaises.

Il lança un sourire à une Hufflepuff qui attendait près des gradins. Un troupeau de filles était venu regarder l'entraînement et, de tout le groupe, elle était de loin la plus à son goût. Des cheveux roux étaient étalés sur ses épaules et des taches de rousseur dansèrent sur ses joues quand elle lui sourit en retour. « Bon vol, » dit-elle. « J'aimerais que tu sois dans ma Maison. On gagnerait la Coupe si tu étais dans notre équipe. »

Une autre des filles laissa échapper un gloussement qui sortit à moitié par son nez. Quelqu'un devrait vraiment lui dire que ce son caquetant n'amènerait aucun des joueurs de Quidditch dans sa chambre mais ça n'allait pas être Harry, particulièrement après qu'elle ait dit, « N'importe quelle équipe qui a Harry gagne. »

« J'essaie, » dit-il. « Je n'aime pas perdre. »

La fille rousse se pencha un peu vers lui et il se lécha les lèvres avec anticipation. « On s'est déjà rencontrés ? » lui demanda t-il.

Il ne se préoccupa pas de se souvenir de son nom. Il avait appris que si vous ne demandiez pas, elles s'offensaient, donc il le répéta comme si c'était la plus belle poésie qu'il avait jamais entendu, gagnant un sourire de sa part qui disait qu'il serait dans ses robes d'ici une heure, et un caquètement de son amie qui disait qu'il ne ferait rien de la sorte avec celle-là. Si Tom lui demandait le nom de l'une ou de l'autre plus tard, il ne saurait quoi répondre. « Je devrais me doucher, » dit-il. « On se retrouve pour une marche de récupération après ? »

Tom tapotait un des bureaux de leur chambre de ses doigts quand il revint, douché, ayant marché, et tout à fait satisfait. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de retrouver celle-ci. Elle avait un truc pour les joueurs de Quidditch et les mauvais garçons et s'il n'avait aucune idée de combien du second il était, la cravate verte lui donnait toute l'excitation qu'elle voulait.

Le préjudice conte les Slytherins l'estomaquait. Il le créditait au ressentiment envers les riches parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il le ressentait chaque fois qu'il traversait la salle commune de Slytherin et voyait Malfoy étalé comme une sorte de futur roi, ou Nott écrivant ses devoirs d'une cursive impeccable qui témoignait d'une vie entière de gouvernantes et de bonnes plumes.

Tom, au moins, comprenait ce que c'était d'être pauvre et à Slytherin.

Tom comprenait beaucoup de choses.

Les filles, cependant, n'étaient pas une de ces choses.

« Tu as fini de perdre du temps ? » demanda-t-il, doigts tap, tap, tapotant le bureau. « J'ai dit entraînement, pas baiser une quelconque gamine. »

Harry se jeta sur son lit, bien trop satisfait de lui-même pour se soucier de l'énervement de Tom. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je n'étais pas un de tes laquais, » dit-il. « Et il faudrait que tu baises. »

Tom ricana. « Il faudrait que tu la gardes dans ton pantalon. »

Harry lui sourit. « Je suis une légende du Quidditch, mec, » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire si les filles m'adorent ? »

« Pas suffisamment pour te ramener chez elles rencontrer leurs parents, » dit Tom et ça effaça toute la bonne humeur d'Harry parce que c'était vrai. Aucun d'eux n'était suffisamment bien pour aucun de ces petits élitistes. Tom au moins avait un nom de famille. Pas un que qui que ce soit connaissait. Pas un nom _sorcier_ , mais un nom. Lui n'existait même pas. Pas de parents. Pas de nom à part le « Doe » qu'avait admis l'école. Pas de documents qui attestaient qu'il devait aller à Hogwarts.

« En parlant de parents, la moindre piste sur les tiens ? » demanda Harry parce qu'il voulait frapper en retour. La façon dont les yeux de Tom se plissèrent lui dit qu'il avait frappé juste.

« Je pense que je pourrais compter aujourd'hui un succès même sans découvrir qui était ma pathétique mère, » dit-il. Sa bouche resta pincée et Harry soupira avant de se rallonger dans le lit moelleux.

« Baiser, » dit-il à nouveau. « Il faut que tu le fasses. »

« Le sexe est une distraction, » dit Tom.

« De quoi ? » demanda Harry. « Tu as déjà dit qu'aujourd'hui était un succès. Tu ne fais rien d'autre. »

« Tu es impossible, » dit Tom, mais Harry pouvait entendre que l'orage était passé. « Je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

Harry attendit.

« Crois-tu que nous devrions lancer un oubliettes à Slughorn ? »

Ce n'était pas la question à laquelle Harry s'était attendu. _Crois-tu que qui que ce soit va faire le lien entre nous et la fille manquante ?_ aurait pu lui venir en premier à l'esprit, ou même, _Sans corps, combien de temps crois-tu qu'il leur faudra pour réaliser qu'elle est morte ? Vont-ils interroger son fantôme ?_ Il la considéra avec sérieux, cependant. Slughorn savait qu'ils avaient été intéressés par les horcruxes. Le sujet était clairement dangereux et interdit et à présent Tom en avait créé un. _Il_ aurait pu en créer un. Il serait sans doute mieux que personne ne se souvienne qu'ils avaient posé des questions sur le sujet. Cela penchait en faveur de l'oubliettes. D'un autres côté, bien qu'il soit un imbécile et un flagorneur, Slughorn n'était pas un sorcier incompétent. Il était suffisamment bon pour donner des cours ici. Il était plus que possible qu'un sortilège d'oubliettes se déroule mal et qu'ils se retrouvent avec un plus gros problème que celui avec lequel ils commençaient. « Je ne pense pas, » dit-il finalement. Il n'en était pas certain, mais le risque semblait être plus grand que les bénéfices.

« Peut-être que je lui poserai plus de questions, » dit Tom. « Des choses tout aussi obscures mais innocentes. »

« Flatterie, » dit Harry. « Et cacher la vraie question dans un océan de conneries. »

Tom sourit. C'était un des rares qui soulevait les coins de sa bouche de la manière légèrement inégale qui se produisait quand il était honnêtement content. « Et alors tu pourra en faire un, » dit-il.

Harry le prit en considération. L'immortalité ne semblait pas la pire des choses, et Tom semblait inchangé après avoir enfoncé un peu de lui-même dans son journal. La mort ne planait pas au-dessus de lui comme elle le faisait avec Tom, cependant. Peut-être que les racontars de Mrs Cole sur la façon dont sa mère était morte l'avait marqué. Il était impossible pour Harry de se représenter mort ou mourant. Il avait survécu la vie à Londres durant une guerre Moldue et trop de chutes de balai pour s'en souvenir et il s'en était tiré à chaque fois. La mort était quelque chose qui arrivait aux autres. Aux plus faibles. À ceux comme cette fille dans les toilettes.

D'un autre côté, mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets.

« Peut-être quand je serai plus vieux, » dit-il. C'était un compromis évasif mais qui suffirait pour le moment.

Quelqu'un frappa lourdement à leur porte et le sourire de Tom disparut, remplacé par un agacement partagé par Harry. On aurait pu penser que depuis le temps les gens auraient appris à ne pas les déranger quand la porte était fermée. Qui que ça puisse être tambourina à la porte à nouveau et Harry balança ses pieds au-delà du bord de son lit avec un grognement. La bonne humeur amenée par son tripotage post-entraînement avait disparu. Il voulait partager son temps avec Tom, mais un quelconque idiot qui demandait leur attention cherchait les ennuis.

Quand il ouvrit la porte c'était un seconde année, tout frêle et nerveux, son visage tordu par la peur anticipative de la remarque cinglante qu' il s'attendait à recevoir, au minimum. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, crétin de gamin? » demanda t-il. La bouche du garçon trembla un peu mais il semblait savoir qu'il s'en était bien tiré puisque c'était Harry et puisqu'il ne jouait pas avec sa baguette.

« Il y a un rassemblement, » dit-il. « Toute la Maison. Sluggy l'a demandé. »

Harry lança un coup d'oeil à Tom, qui avait affecté son visage innocent, charmant. « Une raison particulière ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y a un fantôme ! » dit le garçon.

Harry sut aussitôt de quoi il parlait mais conjura le meilleur mépris dédaigneux qu'il pouvait et dit, « Le château est rempli de fantômes. Qu'est-ce qui est si spécial avec celui-là ? »

« C'est une étudiante, » dit le garçon. Il frémissait presque de l'excitation de tout ça maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas se faire ensorceler et, probablement mieux encore qu'un nouveau fantôme, qu'Harry et Tom lui parlaient. « Elle l'était hier, en tout cas. Une Ravenclaw qui s'appelle Myrtle. »

« Si le Professeur Slughorn a ordonné un rassemblement complet de la Maison, nous devons y aller, » dit Tom. Il tourna son plus chaud sourire au garçon messager. « Merci d'être venu nous chercher. Rosier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se demanda si Tom s'attendrait à ce qu'il fasse un horcruxe tout de suite - en suivant la politique de ne-gaspille-pas-ce-que-tu-ne-veux-pas que Mrs Cole appréciait tant - si le garçon mourait de joie du fait que _Tom Riddle_ connaisse son nom ? « Allons-y », dit-il. Il donna au gamin une poussée faussement amicale le faisant avancer dans le couloir. « On ne voudrait pas être en retard. »

* * *

 _Ndt : Hey, désolée de la longue attente, mais promis je n'abandonne pas cette traduction. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup aux reviews, même si je n'y ai pas répondu cette fois, vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je continue de poster des traductions, you're the best_


	7. Le Bouc émissaire

**7\. The Fall Guy :** Le Bouc émissaire

L'assemblée avec Slughorn et tous les Slytherin fut encore plus fastidieuse que Tom ne s'y était attendu. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que nul ne soupçonnait qu'Harry ou lui aient quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'affaire, cela avait été presque agréable d'exprimer du choc et de la consternation et d'agréer que quelque chose devait être fait. On ne pouvait pas simplement laisser des étudiants disparaître – de toute évidence tués puisqu'elle était un fantôme à présent – sans rien faire.

Ce fut Abraxas Malfoy qui lui offrit une excellente ouverture. « Vous savez qui l'a probablement fait ? » dit-il. Tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder parce qu'il était un _Malfoy_. Il se rengorgea un peu sous l'attention jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Tom. Alors il se recroquevilla. Ce n'était pas un changement suffisant pour que qui que soit d'autre le remarque, mais Tom le vit et c'était très satisfaisant.

« Qui ? » demanda t-il.

« Le demi-géant à Gryffindor, » dit Malfoy.

« Hagrid ? » demanda une fille. Quand Malfoy hocha la tête, sa bouche se tordit de dégoût. Cela fit plisser son nez et on pouvait voir l'endroit où elle aurait des rides dans son grand âge. « C'est un demi-géant ? »

« Comment expliquerais-tu sa taille, sinon ? » demanda paresseusement Nott. « Dégoûtant, si vous voulez mon avis, de laisser des saletés comme ça entrer à Hogwarts. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que c'était lui ? » demanda Tom. Il valait mieux ne pas les laisser dévier sur leurs préjudices. Ils perdraient de vue leur quête pour un bouc émissaire dans une session de branlette intellectuelle groupée sur l'abomination des créatures et bien que cela puisse être amusant il apprécierait beaucoup qu'ils trouvent une personne à blâmer.

« Tu sais comment il est, » dit Malfoy, une déclaration si vague qu'elle pouvait tout signifier. Elle lui obtint des hochements de têtes approbateurs, cependant. « Toujours à folâtrer avec des choses aussi sales que lui. L'une d'entre elles s'est probablement libérée, l'a tuée, et l'a mangée. »

« Cela expliquerait pourquoi il n'y avait pas de corps, » dit le Professeur Slughorn en caressant son menton. Il soupira profondément, le poids du monde sur ses épaules. « Je vais mettre le Directeur au courant. Mais jusqu'à ce que la raison de la mort de cette pauvre fille soit découverte, vous devrez tous faire attention. Tom ? » Il chercha des yeux le meneur du groupe et Tom sourit aussi chaleureusement que possible.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur, » dit-il. « Je ferai des emplois du temps pour que les plus jeunes étudiants soient escortés en cours par ceux d'entre nous suffisamment âgés pour pouvoir nous protéger nous-mêmes. »

« Sois prudent également, Tom, » dit Slughorn, une inquiétude qui lui donna envie de rire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le blesser entre ces murs à présent ? Il les avait tous dépassés avant même d'avoir tourné la mort de cette pathétique fille à son avantage et à présent il était intouchable.

« Je le serai, monsieur », dit-il.

« Nous ne pouvons pas perdre notre prodige, » dit Slughorn dans une tentative de sincérité qui tomba à plat. Il se leva du fauteuil qui grogna sous son poids mouvant. Tom retint un pli dégoûté de sa lèvre. La faiblesse humaine était si facile à haïr mais au moins le penchant d'Harry à se glisser sous les robes de chaque jolie fille qu'il croisait n'avait pas de conséquences sur le long terme. L'habitude de Slughorn de se fourrer la bouche avec des confiseries de luxe le tuerait un jour. Était-ce si dur pour ces faiblards d'exercer un peu de contrôle de soi ?

« Ça n'arrivera pas, » dit Tom. « Je ferai attention. »

« Nous le ferons tous, » dit Malfoy, désespéré de s'insinuer dans une conversation aussi importante. Les défauts de sa personnalité pouvaient-ils être plus évidents ? Tom jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui cachait un sourire dans son poing. Harry les voyait. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas de tous les autres ?

Au moins il avait une personne qui valait la peine d'être connue dans ce foutu monde.

Tandis que Slughorn se dirigeait pesamment vers la sortie, Tom considéra les moyens de tourner tout cela à son avantage. Hagrid avait déjà été nommé coupable, et Malfoy ferait tout pour faire paraître son idée presciente et intelligente plutôt qu'un faible coup dans le vide de son faible cerveau qui s'était abattu sur la cible la plus évidente. S'il attrapait Hagrid avec l'un de ses monstres, cela inculperait la créature aux yeux de la plupart de l'école, et le Conseil d'Administration allait rarement à l'encontre de l'opinion populaire. Et avec le père de Malfoy _au_ Conseil, eh bien, ils feraient des pieds et des mains pour confirmer que le petit aristocrate avait eu raison.

Il devrait partager sa lumière avec Malfoy pour que cela puisse fonctionner correctement. Ça le crispait un peu. Néanmoins, l'opportunité d'être un héros était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Les gens croyaient ce qu'on leur disait, et si on leur disait qu'il était un héros, ils le croiraient. Ça pourrait servir un jour.

« Abs, » dit-il, et Malfoy sourit légèrement de fierté à l'utilisation de ce surnom familier devant toute le Maison. _Vous voyez_ , aurait-il pu aussi bien dire. _Tom Riddle et moi sommes le genre d'amis proches qui avons des surnoms l'un pour l'autre_. Il était aussi pathétique que cette fille dans les toilettes. « Crois-tu vraiment que c'était Hagrid ? »

« Oui, » dit Malfoy. Il était si évidemment fier de ce qu'on lui demande son opinion. Ses yeux brillèrent et sa bouche se tordit de la manière dont elle le faisait quand il était content de lui-même. « Il a cette araignée à présent, tu sais ? »

« Une araignée ? » demanda Harry avec mépris. Il y avait bon nombre d'araignées à Wool. Elles se cachaient dans les placards et les armoires et sous votre lit. Sans elfes pour maintenir les choses impeccables, des douzaines d'enfants dans un même bâtiment signifiait des miettes, ce qui signifiait des insectes, ce qui signifiait des araignées. Quiconque ayant grandi dans un vieux bâtiment Moldu n'avait pas peur des araignées. Elles n'étaient pas des monstres.

« Une araignée _géante_ , » dit Malfoy. « Une acromentule. »

Tom dut réfléchir un moment avant de retrouver ce que c'était. « De la jungle ? » demanda t-il. « Où est-ce qu'il trouverait quelque chose comme ça ? »

« J'sais pas, » dit Malfoy. « Mais je l'ai entendu s'en vanter dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. »

« Elles mangent des êtres doués de raison, » dit Harry d'une voix neutre de là où il était assis et Tom sentit son plaisir face à la situation grandir. Il pouvait faire confiance à Harry pour être juste assez dans le coup pour lancer cette information simple dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Malfoy, dont les yeux luisaient tandis que son préjudice bancal prenait une forme logique sous ses yeux.

« Sa foutue araignée à mangé cette pauvre fille, » dit Nott. Il semblait justement horrifié ce qui amusa Tom sans fin puisque, un jour plus tôt, Nott n'avait sûrement pas la moindre idée de l'existence même de Myrtle et ne s'en serait pas soucié s'il l'avait su. « Ça ne peut pas être autorisé sans conséquence. »

« Et si elle nous mange tous ? » pépia une petite voix. c'était le garçon qui était venu les chercher, le petit Rosier, qui avait l'air plus excité qu'inquiet. « On devrait la tuer. »

« C'est ce qu'on fait avec les araignées, » admit Tom. Il laissa les mots suivants se traîner hors de sa bouche comme s'il était réticent de les prononcer. « Nous ne devrions pas sauter aux conclusions, cependant. Et si ce n'était pas lui ? »

Malfoy dut se creuser la tête pour trouver une bonne réponse à ça. Avant que la pause ne devienne trop longue, Harry dit, « Eh bien, tu pourrais le confronter. »

« Et s'il ment ? » C'était une fille que Tom ne connaissait pas. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux gris et un visage qui tombait dans les limites conventionnelles de 'jolie' sans aller si loin qu'elle devenait 'belle' qui lui suffit pour être certain qu'Harry avait couché avec elle. Toute la Maison se tourna pour la regarder et elle mit sa lèvre en avant en une moue boudeuse sous leur attention. « C'est ce que je ferais, » dit-elle. « Si on me demandait si mon monstre géant a tué et mangé quelqu'un. »

« Un argument très juste, » dit Tom.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on saurait dire si un géant ment ? » demanda Malfoy. « Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas des plus intelligents, non ? »

« Penses-tu que nous devrions le confronter ? » demanda Tom, mettant juste assez d'emphase sur le 'tu' pour qu'il semble qu'il se souciait de ce que Malfoy pensait.

« Il faudrait vous assurer de le prendre avec cette araignée, » dit la fille. Elle enroula une mèche de ses cheveux noirs autour d'un doigt et sourit. Tom pouvait dire que l'idée de faire renvoyer le demi-géant la ravissait. Sous la grâce de fille riche, il pouvait voir un fil de basse malignité qui brillait comme du quartz à travers le granit. « Saleté qu'il est. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, 'Burga, » dit Nott.

« Tu es intelligent, » dit-elle, « ou du moins c'est ce que tu ne cesses de m'affirmer. Tu peux sans doute trouver quelque chose. »

Malfoy émit un rire grossier. « Tu veux te marier dans la Maison Black, Nott ? Voilà ta chance. Elle pense que tu es intelligent. »

« Je n'ai pas exactement dit ça, » dit-elle.

Un étudiant plus jeune avec les mêmes cheveux sombres et yeux gris remua nerveusement et Tom lui lança un regard. « Orion Black », l'informa son cerveau. Harry ne cherchait pas à cacher la moue dégoûtée de sa bouche. « Je pense qu'elle est prise, » dit-il. « Tu devras trouver une autre fiancée, Nott. »

« Je ne suis pas sur le marché, » dit Thoros Nott. « Mes excuses à la dame. »

Le sourire de Walburga Black se pinça tandis que ses joues brûlaient subitement de violentes taches roses. « Qui voudrait de toi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Est-ce important ? » demanda Malfoy avant que la conversation puisse s'agiter encore plus. « Nous n'essayons pas de marier Nott. Nous essayons de résoudre un crime. »

Walburga souffla et croisa les bras et ses yeux brillèrent. « Je viens d'une - »

« Maison noble et ancienne, oui, » dit Malfoy. Il lança un coup d'oeil discret à Tom avant d'ajouter, « Certains d'entre nous veulent apporter de la gloire à nos noms, 'Burga, pas seulement se reposer dessus. »

« Et certains d'entre nous doivent gagner de la gloire pour un nom que personne d'autre que nous ne possède, » dit Tom.

Harry toussa et quand il le regardèrent il écarta ses mains avec une confusion amusée. « Quelle nom devrais-je polir ? » demanda t-il.

« Doe ? » demanda Walburga avec un sourire mielleux, acide. « C'est un si joli nom. Une petit biche femelle. » (1)

La question d'Harry avait été une sorte de blague, mais Tom put voir le subtil tressaillement suite à la question de la fille Black. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Juste le palpitement d'une paupière et une légère torsion du coin de sa bouche. Il fallait le connaître depuis toujours pour reconnaître ces signes. Abraxas Malfoy rit et claqua amicalement l'épaule d'Harry. Nott s'éloigna de Walburga avec dégoût. Tom l'étudia alors qu'elle restait assise là, riant de sa propre plaisanterie. Devrait-il la tuer ou simplement la rendre folle ? Une décision pour un autre jour, mais une qu'il prendrait plaisir à faire.

« A propos d'Hagrid, » dit Nott. « Si Miss Black a fini de montrer son esprit. »

« J'irai, » dit Tom. Il regarda Malfoy. « Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Je ne le raterais pas, » dit Malfoy.

« Je veux venir ! »

Tom dut étouffer un rire. C'était le garçon Rosier à nouveau. Il devait être aussi gros que la jambe d'Hagrid. Le garçon se renfrogna. « Je sais jeter des sorts, » dit-il.

« Un maléfice de Jambencoton ne va pas fonctionner, » dit Walburga Black.

« Je te montrerais quelques tours, » dit Harry. « Laisse-les gérer l'amoureux des araignées. »

Et avec ça ce fut conclu. Le reste de la Maison retourna dans leurs chambres. Orion et Walburga Black réussirent à retourner l'estomac de Tom en restant plus longtemps et appuyant leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre. Orion était un enfant, et son cousin. Était-elle incestueuse et vile en plus d'être stupide ? Harry bondit en direction d'une des nombreuses classes vides pour 'étudier' avec Rosier. Tout professeur qui les trouverait serait charmé que la star de Quidditch prenne du temps pour aider un plus jeune camarade de classe avec ses sorts. Seul Dumbledore serait assez malin pour attraper l'odeur de magie noire qu'Harry enseignerait laissée dans l'air et Harry serait assez intelligent pour rester hors du chemin du professeur de transfiguration.

Tom maintint la porte ouverte pour Abraxas Malfoy. « Après toi, Abs », dit-il. « Allons voir ce que fais ce cher Hagrid. »

Ils le trouvèrent dans l'une des pièces du sous-sol. Abraxas n'avait pas posé de question sur le sortilège de location qu'avait utilisé Tom, ce qui était bien puisqu'il était à peu près certain que le Ministère n'appréciait pas la magie que l'on créait soi-même à partir de quelques idées et quelques livres de magie noire. Il les mena tout droit à Hagrid, cependant, et il nourrissait son araignée de gros morceaux de viande.

« Je savais que les géants étaient stupides, » dit Malfoy, « Fee-fi-fo-fum (2) et tout ça, mais, vraiment, une araignée comme animal de compagnie ? Ça ne se fait simplement pas, mon gars. »

Hagrid se plaça entre les deux garçons et leurs baguettes tendues et son animal de compagnie. Tom dut retenir un ricanement à ce geste. L'idée que ce Gryffindor sang-mêlé était plus dangereux que son araignée mangeuse d'homme était ridicule. « C'est jus' un p'tit bébé, » dit Hagrid. « Il va pas faire de mal. »

« Et quel bébé, » dit Malfoy. Ça faisait déjà la taille d'un petit chien et déchirait la viande qu'Hagrid lui donnait avec une joie salivante. Ce n'était pas difficile de l'imaginer dévorer un corps. Tom pouvait dire que Malfoy avait déjà tiré cette conclusion dans son esprit. Quand il raconterait cette histoire, l'araignée aurait probablement une des mains de la fille suspendue à la bouche. « Est-ce que Dippet sait que tu as cette chose ? »

« Aragog n'est pas une chose, » dit Hagrid. Sa voix ne cessait pas de monter et Tom pouvait sentir sa bouche tressauter. Aucun Slytherin ne serait émotionnel si rapidement. Laissez-vous aller à vos émotions et vous perdez votre avantage mental. Il était temps de piquer le géant.

« Oh ? » demanda t-il. « Ça ressemble à une araignée pour moi. Un monstre. Les monstres sont des _choses_ , Hagrid. »

« Et les étudiants ont le droit d'avoir un crapaud, un chat, ou une chouette, » dit Malfoy. « Même si ton horrible araignée n'avait pas tué cette fille, tu vas à l'encontre des règles d'Hogwarts. »

« Des tas d'gens ont d'autres animaux de compagnie, » dit Hagrid. Il avait reculé jusqu'à ce qu'il touche les longs poils de l'araignée et Tom sentit son estomac protester. Il n'avait pas peur des araignées, mais qui allait leur faire des câlins ?

« Des crapauds, » dit Malfoy. « Des crapauds sans danger. »

« Ou des furets, » dit Tom. « On ne peut pas se tromper avec un petit furet blanc. »

« Pas des bêtes dangereuses, » dit Malfoy. « Pas ça. »

« Il est sans danger, » insista Hagrid, mais Tom secoua la tête avec un faux regret.

« Tu peux le penser, » dit-il, prétendant concéder l'argument, « mais une fille est morte, Hagrid, et son corps a disparu, et il n'y a qu'une seule créature dans ce château qui pourrait faire ça et tu te tiens entre elle et nous. » Sa voix se durcit. « Ecarte-toi. »

Hagrid se pencha pour murmurer à sa bête, puis se redressa. « Vous n'av' pas à faire ça, » dit-il.

« J'ai bien peur que si. »

Hagrid fit un pas un avant et, avant que Tom puisse réagir, baissa la tête et chargea les deux garçons. Il sortit sa baguette en même temps et lança sort après sort. Tom les contra tous sauf un – il devait en laisser au moins un à Malfoy pour qu'il se sente héroïque – mais quand ils eurent maîtrisé Hagrid, haletant et se débattant sous un petrificus totalus, l'araignée s'était enfuie, par un quelconque trou dans le mur.

Malfoy semblait presque soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas à capturer la chose quand il dit, « Tu vas devoir venir avec nous voir le Directeur Dippet, Hagrid. Ça s'annonce mal. Ça s'annonce très mal. »

Tom hocha la tête aussi sérieusement qu'il le put. « Les monstres ne font pas de bons animaux de compagnie, Hagrid, » dit-il.

* * *

(1) : Ndt : Doe = Biche. Je ne l'ai pas traduit malgré sa signification parce que très franchement je ne me voyais pas l'appeler « Harry Biche » et qui plus est cela aurait fait disparaître le côté "John Doe" : je ne sais pas si je l'ai mentionné, mais Doe était un nom courant donné à ceux qui n'avait supposément pas de nom de famille

(2) : Ndt : référence au conte « Jack et le haricot magique », version anglaise donc, où le géant commence une espèce de quatrain avec ces onomatopées quand il sent l'odeur de Jack.


	8. La Maison des Gaunt

**8\. The Gaunt House :** La Maison des Gaunt

Harry passa la marmelade le long de la table. La fille qui la lui prit frôla ses doigts et il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle rougit violemment et s'affaira à attraper suffisamment de la pâte orange pour trois personnes et à l'étaler sur son toast. À la Grande Table Dippet s'éclaircit la gorge et tapa sa fourchette contre son gobelet pour obtenir l'attention de la salle.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Tom. Il avait son sourire de chat-qui-avait-eu-la-crème. Abraxas également, bien qu'il pensait sans doute honnêtement avoir fait quelque chose de bien en accusant le pauvre Rubeus Hagrid, l'imbécile. Enfin, mieux valait ça que la vérité.

« Garçons et filles, » dit Dippet. « Dans chaque tragédie, il peut y avoir un héros, et ici à Hogwarts nous avons eu la chance de ne pas avoir un mais deux héros. »

« Est-ce que c'est à propos de la Ravenclaw qui est morte ? » siffla une fille de la table à la personne à côté d'elle.

« Shh », fut la réponse. « Je veux entendre. »

« En premier lieu, j'aimerais vous rappeler que les funérailles de Miss Warren seront une affaire Moldue. Nous donnons des permissions aux étudiants qui aimeraient aller dire leurs adieux mais vous devez savoir comment vous habiller et agir de manière appropriée pour le monde Moldu. »

« Eh bien, je n'en suis pas, » dit Walburga Black d'une voix forte. Le Directeur Dippet tourna son regard vers la table des Slytherin et elle lui sourit de la façon qu'ont les filles puissantes quand elles savent être intouchables. Dippet fronça les sourcils mais poursuivit.

«Deuxièmement, les étudiants ont des choix de familiers permis limités pour une raison et qui que ce soit trouvé avec un animal inapproprié devra le renvoyer chez lui. »

Cela semblait être une manière particulièrement gracieuse de tourner autour du renvoi d'Hagrid. Le Conseil d'Administration s'était abattu sur l'école en rage. Comment cela avait-il été permis ? Pourquoi y avait-il un géant à Hogwarts, et un qui gardait des monstres comme animaux de compagnie ? Sa baguette avait été brisée et il avait été renvoyé, bien que Dumbledore se soit interposé pour lui trouver une cabane en périphérie du domaine. _Il n'a nulle part où aller_ , avait-il soit-disant déclaré. Harry avait considéré suggérer Wool. Un orphelinat Moldu était suffisamment bon pour lui et Tom. Qu'est-ce qui avait rendu cet Hagrid si spécial que Dumbledore était intervenu ? Pourquoi aucune cabane n'avait donc été trouvée pour que Tom et lui n'aient pas à retourner dans un Londres déchiré par la guerre pendant les étés.

Il se versa un autre verre de jus alors que Dippet atteignait sa troisième partie.

« Enfin, je demande à Abraxas Malfoy et Tom Riddle de bien vouloir se lever. »

Abraxas semblait arrogamment content de lui-même. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et parcourut la salle des yeux avec satisfaction. Tom le jouait mieux. Il se leva avec une réticence qu'on ne savait fausse que si on le connaissait bien. Son visage avait un air de triste devoir. Il n'était pas heureux d'avoir trouvé le meurtrier. Il était un garçon désolé qu'il ait fallut en aller jusque là.

Harry eut du mal à se retenir de rouler des yeux tandis que Dippet présentait une récompense pour services rendus à l'établissement. Il vivrait dans la vitrine à trophées pour que toutes les futures générations d'étudiants sachent que la bravoure venait de l'intérieur, que tout le monde pouvait rendre service, que la noblesse nous appartenait à tous.

Tom ne put pas tout à fait empêcher sa lèvre de se tordre face au discours qui durait un peut trop longtemps sur le fait que tout le monde pouvait être héroïque. Même les gens comme Tom, semblait vouloir dire Dippet. Même les Moldus orphelins.

Le monde sorcier se souciait bien trop des familles. De l'histoire. Des connections. Harry croisa le regard de Tom tandis qu'il se rasseyait sur le banc en bois ancien, sans nul doute réchauffé par les derrières de générations de précieux petits héritiers magiques de bonnes familles. Il leva son gobelet de jus vers Tom. « Au futur du monde magique, » dit-il.

Ils le feraient leurs.

« Eh bien, » demanda Nott une fois que Dippet se fut assis. « Qu'ont donc prévu nos héros pour les vacances d'été ? »

Malfoy émit un gémissement théâtral. « Mon père me fait passer du temps avec lui au Ministère, » dit-il. « Dit qu'il faut prendre avantage de toute cette affaire. »

« Il veut t'introduire à tous? » demanda le petit Evan Rosier. Il avait entrepris de suivre les étudiants plus âgés et parce que Tom semblait l'apprécier, les autres avaient commencé à le traiter un peu comme un animal de compagnie. S'ils savaient combien il avait appris rapidement les sortilèges Sombres, ils auraient au moins le soin de le traiter comme un qui pouvait mordre, mais, comme c'était, Abraxas ne fit qu'ébouriffer ses cheveux puis lui donna un coup de poing léger sur le bras.

« Nah, » dit-il. « Ils me connaissent tous. C'est juste… les parents. »

Le grognement rencontra des rires entendus de la part de la table. Les parents étaient universellement compris comme étant toujours épuisants. Ils voulaient que vous vous teniez droits, que vous veniez dire bonjour à cette gentille sorcière française, que vous saluiez leurs relations au Ministère. Les parents avaient votre vie complète déjà planifiée.

Harry lança un regard à Tom. Il n'eut pas à faire plus que ça. Le sourire cruel fit une apparition durant un instant avant de replonger dans les profondeurs glacées. Tom tapota Malfoy sur l'épaule. « Il va te faire manger les restes de ce pauvre Hagrid pour longtemps, » dit-il. « C'est bien d'avoir au moins eu quelque chose de vrai, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Malfoy.

Tom haussa les épaules. « Avant que tu n'enfiles des robes habillées et aille au travail tous les jours. »

Le sourire de Malfoy devint aussitôt plus tendu.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu feras ? » Walburga Black n'avait apparemment aucun sens de préservation. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque part où aller. »

Tom hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement. « J'ai une piste sur la famille de ma mère, » dit-il. « Je visiterai un petit village, je regarderai les pierres tombales. »

« Ça à l'air fascinant, » dit Walburga. « Orion et moi allons en Bulgarie. »

« Pour votre lune de miel ? » demanda Harry. « Ou est-ce que ses parents t'emmènent en qualité de baby-sitter ? »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança essayait de l'assassiner. Ça échoua et Harry prit une autre bouchée de son petit-déjeuner. Tom ricana.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais passer au Manoir. » Abraxas Malfoy essayait d'être nonchalant, mais le fait qu'il essuie casuellement ses paumes sur son pantalon le trahit. Le pauvre bâtard était nerveux et transpirait. « Rencontrer mes parents. »

Le sourire de Tom semblait absolument relaxé et tandis qu'Harry mâchait il considéra la façon dont personne ne pouvait savoir que cette invitation était la culmination d'années de travail. Il avait courtisé Abraxas aussi précautionneusement que s'il avait été une conquête amoureuse. Tom se fichait d'un tour sous les couvertures, cependant, encore plus d'une relation. Il voulait les connections et l'argent d'Abraxas.

« Si tu es certain que je ne t'embarrasserai pas, » dit nonchalamment Tom. Ne les laisse jamais oublier ce que tu es. Ne laisse jamais cette orphelinat devenir quelque chose que tu caches. La pauvreté t'as rendu meilleur. Lutter t'as rendu plus fort. Aucun de ces petits aristocrates chouchoutés n'avait aucune idée de combien plus fort.

« Le prodige ? » s'empressa de rassurer Abraxas. « Qui m'a aidé à attraper Rubeus Hagrid ? Ils seront ravis de te rencontrer. »

L'un des yeux de Tom se contracta à l'idée qu'il avait aidé Abraxas mais à part ce léger aveu, son comportement ouvert ne changea pas. « Alors oui, » dit-il.

« Et toi, Harry ? » lui demanda une des filles. « tu vis dans le même endroit atroce que Tom, non ? » Il avait exploité cet enthousiasme naïf pour jouer le touriste pauvre auparavant mas il n'était pas d'humeur en ce moment. Sa question n'était rien d'autre qu'un rappel qu'il passerait l'été à apaiser une vieille Moldue qui aimait rappeler à ses charges qu'ils n'étaient rien et qu'ils auraient de la chance d'obtenir un travail à l'usine. Elle aimait beaucoup que les gens connaissent leur place dans le monde. S'il avait été un peu plus âgé et un peu plus sage il aurait pu voir que cela provenait d'une vie entière de déceptions mais parce qu'il était jeune et certain que chaque offense était personnellement contre lui cela le poussait à la haïr.

« C'est le cas, » dit-il. « Dernier été, cela dit. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » dit Tom. « Harry viendra chasser les pierres tombales avec moi. »

« Pas les vacances que j'aurais choisies, » dit quelqu'un.

« Comment feras-tu pour payer ? » demanda quelqu'un d'autre. La question avait une insidieuse teinte de malice. _Tu es pauvre,_ disait-elle. _Comment est-ce que des personnes comme vous peuvent-elles partir en vacances, ne serait-ce que pour regarder les tombes d'un quelconque vieux village ?_

Tom haussa les épaules. C'était son affable je-te-tuerai-plus-tard haussement d'épaules. « Tant qu'on ne demande pas un hôtel cinq étoiles, voyage n'est pas cher, » dit-il. Harry savait qu'il voulai cet hôtel cinq étoiles, mais assez d'argent pour un abri pas cher et des fish and chips n'était pas difficile pour quiconque savait réaliser un charme de confusion sans baguette. La trace placée pour empêcher les sorciers mineurs de terroriser le monde autour d'eux avant qu'ils aient la maturité d'agir raisonnablement se trouvait sur les baguettes. Les gens donnaient à Tom la monnaie de leurs poches, ou oubliaient de lui demander de payer, ou étaient certains qu'il l'avait déjà fait.

On se fatiguait de la nourriture pas chère, cependant, et les gens pouvaient seulement être confus au point de donner de petites choses. Quand ils atteignirent Little Hangleton, Harry en était déjà plus que fatigué. Ils avaient charmé leur voie hors de l'Orphelinat Wool en affirmant qu'ils avaient des recherches à faire pour un projet scolaire mais ils avaient passé assez de temps avec Mrs Cole pour que les plus riches nourritures d'Hogwarts leur manquent. Harry prit une pomme farineuse dans un magasin du village et laisse Tom jeter un sort de confusion sur le propriétaire.

Dans le soleil du village il planta ses dents dans le fruit. Ça ne le satisfit pas.

« Tom. » Il le poussa légèrement et désigna de la tête deux filles qui les fixaient – qui fixaient Tom, pour être précis – depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. « Tu as des admiratrices. » Sauf que ce n'étaient pas des admiratrices. Pas exactement. Harry avait été le receveur de plus d'un regard empli de luxure à Hogwarts et ceux-là n'avaient pas la même sensation. Ce n'était pas seulement que les filles étaient concentrées sur Tom. De nombreuses filles à Hogwarts avaient commis l'erreur d'admirer tom avant de réaliser qu'il ne remarquait qu'à peine qu'elles étaient en vie et n'avait aucune intention de retourner leur intérêt. C'était qu'elles avaient l'air contrariée de le voir.

Tom jeta un coup d'oeil aux filles et les dédaigna promptement. Trop ordinaire pour en tenir compte. Trop Moldues. « Allons trouver cette maison des Gaunt, » dit-il.

« Gaunt, » dit Harry avec doute. Le nom lui-même semblait de mauvais augure.

« _Marvolo_ Gaunt, » dit Tom, mettant l'emphase sur le prénom. Harry soupira. Il était dur de croire que ce Marvolo pouvait réellement être le seul et l'unique autre sorcier de Bretagne avec ce nom, mais si Tom voulait venir traquer le salaud, c'est ce qu'ils feraient.

Quelques rapides questions et Harry avait les filles riant de son charme et murmurant derrière leurs mains. l'une d'entre elles le frappa amicalement sur le bras et il lui sourit arrogamment avec une promesse qu'il ne comptait jamais accomplir. Une fois qu'il aurait sorti Tom de la maison des Gaunt – dont les filles avaient été heureuses de donner les directions – il espérait ne jamais revenir dans cette petite ville. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise.

Cette sensation de chair de poule ne fit qu'empirer quand ils trouvèrent la maison des Gaunt là où les filles lui avaient dit qu'elle serait. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour leurs indications, ou leur pouvoir de description. Elles avaient dit que c'était un taudis et c'en était un. Harry avait grandi dans la pauvreté. Tom et lui avaient passé plus de temps à serpenter les mauvais quartiers que Mrs Cole ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. Il avait vu les conséquences du manque d'argent si souvent qu'il n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir être choqué.

Il avait eu tort.

La pauvreté urbaine et la pauvreté rurale étaient simplement différentes.

La manière dont les Gaunt vivaient l'horrifia. « La saleté est sale, » dit-il après qu'ils soient entrés et aient fermé la porte derrière eux. Il ne voulait rien toucher. Il ne voulait pas parler au sorcier brandissant une baguette dans leur direction et ricanant bruyamment avec ce qu'il pensait être de la supériorité.

« C'sale pa'ce que cette souillon s'est tirée, » dit-il. « Tombée amoureuse de ce Moldu Riddle et l'a drogué jusqu'à c'il l'aime plus. » Il rit et de la salive dut projetée et l'estomac d'Harry se tordit. C'était là la famille de Tom ? L'orphelinat commençait à sembler décent.

« Quelle souillon était-ce ? » demanda Tom. Il tordit sa main en l'air et la baguette sale de l'homme vint avec obéissance dans sa main. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la toucher. À la manière dont son visage se renfrogna et sa mâchoire se resserra, Harry soupçonna que la baguette était aussi malpropre que le reste de la sordide masure. Cela semblait impensable. Votre baguette était _vous_. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un sorcier qui ne la gardait pas parfaitement polie et pourtant ils étaient ici et le sorcier avec si peu de respect pour son propre outil était le… père ? Oncle ? Cousin ? de Tom.

Il caqueta puis leur siffla en Fourchelang. « Idiote sœur œuf, » était probablement la meilleur traduction. Oncle, alors.

« Qui est Riddle ? » demanda Tom.

Le sifflement parut amusé et Harry réalisa un peu amusé lui-même que cet imbécile n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'ils comprenaient chaque mot de ce qu'il pensait sans doute être son précieux langage personnel. « Trop de soleil et une trop jolie pierre, jolies écailles, hais, hais, hais, » dit l'homme. Puis il plissa les yeux dans leurs direction. « Te ressemble. T'es un des morveux Riddle ? C'est ma maison. » Il agita la main vers eux comme s'il tenait encore sa baguette. « Dégagez. »

Les yeux d'Harry se fixèrent sur la bague en or qui brillait même dans cette cabane. Il y avait une chose dont cet homme se préoccupait alors. L'anneau d'or s'enroulait autour d'une pierre sombre engravée d'un symbole qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Un triangle qui contenait un cercle avec une ligne en travers. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda t-il.

« Des siècles qu'on l'a, » dit-il. Il toussa et quelque chose de laid résonna dans ses poumons. Harry avait entendu ce son auparavant. C'était l'humidité et le manque de nourriture et l'absence de médicaments et ça s'asseyait dans votre poitrine et ça vous tuait lentement. Il ne put s'amener à en être désolé. « Des Sang-Purs tout du long, on est, jusqu'à Salazar Slytherin lui-même. Pas que ça ait du sens pour de la pourriture comme vous. »

Tom se pencha en avant et attrapa la main de l'homme. Une rapide torsion du poignet et il avait le vieil imbécile à genoux. Au bruit de craquement, il avait brisé l'os du doigt du vieil homme en arrachant la bague. Il la frotta sur son pantalon et la regarda. « Un héritage de famille, dis-tu. »

« Tu la prends ? »

Tom ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« On le tue ? »

Tom regarda l'homme, le dernier sang-pur de la Maison des Gaunt, et sourit. Il lui relança la baguette sale. « Je pense que je veux d'abord aller voir mon père, » dit-il. « Mais nous reviendrons. »


End file.
